A Summer to Remember
by DemonicAngel01
Summary: Every summer, Naruto's sisters set up blind dates for him but the dates never seem to work out. This year, the whole family is coming together and things are going to get chaotic. Especially when Hinata returns. Lots of drama, lots of laughter make this one crazy unforgettable summer. —PAIRINGS: NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, SuiKar, NejiTen and lots more!
1. Blind Date

**Hey people! I got a a new story for you and I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and please leave a review! :)**

—**DemonicAngel—**

**DISCLAIMER: The only time I will own Naruto is never.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Blind Date**

"So you're here because…?"

"I'm here because my four insane sisters don't know how to mind their own business. Just because they're all married, they think I have to get married too. Sakura, Ino, and Karin, they're all four years younger than me and had been chasing after my best friend Sasuke for the longest time. Apparently they see his royal highness as the 'perfect gentleman.'

Of course not all three could have him so thankfully in between Ino found Sai, who's probably the next Michelangelo and God only knows how much Ino loves herself. So one day he asked her if she could model for him and the next day they're making out on every corner of the planet.

And then there is Karin of course, who's a bitch. I love her to death, I do, but she is the biggest bitch sometimes. You should have seen the catfights Sakura and Karin had over Sasuke. Praise the heavens when Suigetsu returned from his training with his two gold medals from the Olympics for swimming. Karin drowned the whole place in her drool the second he took his shirt off at a pool party. For a month straight she couldn't stop talking about his _exotic eyes_. He kept teasing her until I smacked some sense into him and told him to just ask her out. I could not take her nightly rants about him any longer.

So the catfights died quickly after that, and here was Sakura still walking around pining for Sasuke's love. Yuck. It was a year later that she decided to be spontaneous, have no idea why, and died her hair pink. Turned out that Sasuke has a fetish for pink things and boy you should have seen how fast he went after her.

And then there's Tenten. She's my favorite. My parents adopted her when I turned eight because after having three girls, they were kind enough to find me a brother. The day they went to the orphanage though, that supposed boy they asked for was Tenten. Those orphanage people messed up the paperwork and put down a girl. Much to my shock when they came home with Tenten rather than the brother I always dreamed of, she turned out to be a really cool sister and lucky for me, a tomboy.

Also, unlike my three crazier sisters, she didn't chase after Sasuke. I literally jumped in joy at that. Until I figured out that she had a major crush for the proud ass Neji Hyuuga. She thought he was the epitome of _perfection._ Of course I fully supported her, she was my favorite after all and helped her to get Neji. The only annoying part out of all of this is that all four of them are married to my friends. And I could just gag when us guys get together and they start talking about who's best in sex. That is _so_ not something I want to hear.

Hey, are you even listening?"

The brunette haired chick just kept gazing at my face with those gaga eyes. This was the _second _time I had explained to her why I was here and she didn't even listen. Maybe I should rant less… She was probably walking off somewhere in lala land thinking about me. I don't mean to brag but that really is how every girl looks when I take them out on a date. This was probably my fifth blind date and summer barely began.

"Hey…" Damn I forgot her name. This is what happens when your sisters set you up on random blind dates all the time.

"Um… Yuki…"

She fluttered her eyelashes, emerging from her dreamy state, "Yeah?"

Score! Points for getting her name right.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I asked, giving her my infamous Naru-dazzle-smile.

"S-sure," she replied, returning the smile and then taking the next flight back to la la land.

Dinner wasn't working out, she hadn't even touched her food and we had been sitting here talking for an hour. Well actually, I was talking for an hour and she was drooling. Typical blind date. So it was about time I took her to the romantic walk on the beach, kissed her goodnight, and drove her home. I had been through this process so many times that each step was practically ingrained into my memory. These dates were so useless. If only those oh-so-happily married sisters of mine could get that through their skulls.

The drive back was quiet and the girl seemed to have something on her mind. I could tell, she kept fidgeting and from the corner of my eye, I had noticed how she kept opening her mouth as if to say something.

The date was coming to a close as we reached the front gates of her home. I parked the car and stepped outside to open her door.

Taking her hand, I helped her out and pulled her close, ending the date with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I had a great time Yuki."

She looked down and whispered, "Um… so when will I see you again?"

Oh jeez. Here we go.

Scratching the back of my head, "Listen Yuki, I had fun today, but I just don't think it's really going to work out. You're a wonderful person, you really are, but you deserve someone better than me."

I was trying to gently pull my way out of this conversation, the girl looked like she would tear up any second.

"Goodbye Yuki…" I hurried over to my car, giving her one last wave, and started the engine.

I could hear her calling out, "Wait!"

But of course by that time I had already driven off. And this, ladies and gentleman, is why I hate these dumb ass dates. The female population have set my status as the heartbreaker.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

_RING! RING! RINGGRINGG!_

"Holy shit! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Seriously. I just got into the house. How impatient can they get.

I picked up the phone and held it a safe distance away from my ear.

"HOW'D IT GOOOOO?" Four voices all yelling the same thing through the phone was enough to destroy a person's eardrums. I learned that four years ago after my very first blind date. It wasn't till the third date that I actually learned to pick up the phone and _not _hold it up to my ear.

"Do you guys not have anything better to do with your lives?" I emphasized.

"Psh. Naruto. We're married. Our time is composed of sex, shopping, and your love life," Sakura answered.

"She's right. You're twenty-eight years old Naruto and you still don't have a girlfriend. I mean I'm not going to lie here, you are hot. Plus you're single. And what my dope of a brother needs to be doing right now is living his life to the fullest. And by the fullest I mean you need to get laid." Words of wisdom by Ino Namikaze.

"Okay hold up, hold up. Why is it so important that I get a girlfriend?"

"Naruto, you dumbass. We go over this every time. You're sexy but you're not getting any younger. We're already married and the life you're living is sad and pathetic," Karin responded.

Bitch.

"And we also do this because it's fun to tease you," Tenten added in.

"Aww c'mon Tenten! You're supposed to be on my side here!" I whined.

"I know Naru. But they have a point. It's sad to see you all alone."

"I'm not alone! I have you gu—" I began.

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the sappy moment. So Naruto, how was the date?"

"The date was… hehe… well…." Oh man they are gonna kill me.

"SERIOUSLY?" Karin yelled.

"Naruto Namikaze! You tell me you did not blow off another one of your dates!" Eep. Ino was angry.

"Do you know how much time it took us to find her? And she is just your type!" And Sakura was mad too. Sigh. There is no hope.

"Sakura, I don't _have _a type_._"

"Don't you give me bullshit about not having a type! I swear to God, this is the last time you do that to one of your dates." Sakura retorted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto we're coming home for the summer this year." Tenten blurted.

"Tenten! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Ino shrieked.

"YA! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Karin snapped. I could just see her pushing up her glasses while saying that.

"Sorry guys, but he doesn't like surprises anyways. Plus, you know how he is. I doubt you would want to walk in to a messy house." Tenten countered.

I looked around the house. Yup. She knew me too well.

"Shut up."

"She's got a point there. But yes Naruto, we are coming home for the summer so the house better be in a condition for sane people to live in." Ha! Sane people. Look who's talking.

"Sure, sure Sakura. So when are you guys coming? And Ino, I thought you and Sai were still touring Egypt?"

"We are but I asked him if we could go home early this year and he said okay. Besides, it's been more than a year since we last saw you and we can cut the trip short for you. Family always comes first!"

Ino was lucky to have Sai. Even though he was a complete pervert. He only ever did anything that pleased her, and though their relationship started out with loving themselves more than each other, they both slowly changed and fell in love.

They were both good for each other. Sai was an artist and travelled around the globe painting all the diverse sceneries and making his living out of selling them. And boy did he get paid well. Once Ino married Sai, she went everywhere with him and to him, 'her beauty was far greater than the world altogether.' Those were his exact words, as I recall from one of Ino's endless rants about Sai.

But from that point onward, he painted her in every painting of his and his sales even went up twenty percent. The other way around, Sai was good for Ino too because travelling around the world helped her see more than herself. Thank. You. Sai.

The only sad part was that I barely ever got to see her since she was never in the city but it made me happy to know that Sai was taking good care of my little sister.

"Family will always come first. And we'll finally have a complete family reunion after such a long time!"

"Sakura… it's only been a year," I sighed. She really does over-exaggerate everything.

"You hush. A year _is _a long time. And I want to see my wittle brother."

"Big brother. _BIG _brother."

Yeesh. How many times do I have to remind her that I'm the older one, yet she still refuses to acknowledge me has her big brother. Her excuse? Girls mature faster than boys therefore, in relevance to puberty and rational thinking; she was the older, and the wiser. Psh. Ya right.

It didn't help any that she was married to my best friend and also the new head of the wealthiest company in basically the whole world, Sasuke friggin' Uchiha. Like my ego wasn't bruised enough, it was pushed down ten points every time his royal highness entered the room. And because Sakura was married to mister high and mighty, she became missus high and mighty and her view of me as her "wittle" brother became even more prominent. Yay me.

But Sakura saw herself above others for most everyone, so I didn't mind too much when she addressed me as her little bro. I don't mean that in a bad way, when I say 'above others,' she didn't belittle anyone, she was just extremely smart and most people couldn't keep up with her, except for Sasuke of course. Her genius other half. I swear those two were made for each other. She demanded a lot and he could provide it all for her. He saw himself as the greatest, but she was the one person who kept him on his feet and could counter any argument he came up with.

After their wedding day, she moved into the Uchiha estates and managed his business along with him. That brain of hers couldn't be wasted now could it? The good part to this was that they didn't live all too far away so she could come see me every so often.

The not so good part was that she kept Sasuke busy doing you know what, -gag- so Sasuke didn't have too much time to hang out with his best bud after the marriage. Which is when I decided to go on a new best friend hunt. And found Gaara.

"Oh you two better not start your 'big brother/little brother' quarrel again. Last time it began, it never ended. Jeez, it's like you to have nothing better to talk about…"

"Speaking of better things to talk about, I heard Gaara got a girlfriend!" Ino interrupted.

Oh no. Curse the person who told _Ino_, of all people, that piece of detail.

"Gaara? As in cute-but-mute Gaara? HE managed to get a girlfriend while Naruto is still roaming around single? How is that even possible?"

"Shut up Karin. Ino, how'd you even find out about that?" I inquired. I bet these girls have cameras hidden everywhere and spy on me. It's the only possible way any of them could know all the details about my life. Or they're all secretly ninjas. Also a possibility.

"It doesn't matter how she found out! What matters is how he scored himself a chick. Doesn't he like not talk at all? How'd he even ask the girl out?" Tenten asked, curious.

"I didn't think he had that in him," Sakura stated.

"Me neither. But damn, I'm impressed," Ino praised.

"You guys aren't here long enough to realize that he _does _actually talk, and his girlfriend had a crush on him forever and _she, not he, _was the one to ask him out," I declared.

Hopefully that would make satisfy them.

"Sooo… who is she? Do we know her?" Karin asked.

Nope. I was wrong.

I sighed, rubbing my head. "Her name is Matsuri. She is about a year younger than you guys and they've been dating for about two weeks now. She is head over heels for him and he is very interested by her. They love each other very much. Blah blah blah. End of discussion."

"Matsuri! That teeny little girl?" Ino exclaimed.

"I remember her! She was the sweetest thi—"

"Okay guys! That's enough. Yes, Tenten, you should remember her, you guys played on the same soccer team."

Ah. Soccer. The memories. It was Tenten's championship game where she first saw Neji Hyuuga. I had brought all my college friends to cheer her on, but I didn't think she would have fallen for girly-haired Neji. Except he wasn't girly at all. According to her, he swept her off her feet. Literally. Because while running towards us after the game, she tripped on a crack and he managed to catch her just in time. What a fairytale moment. Never imagined her to play damsel-in-distress till he showed up and made her go all girly. That same week, he asked her out and she became an Ino-clone, ranting on and on about how cool Neji was, and how sexy his deep voice is.

If you're wondering, no I did not ever participate in these conversations and squeal like a little girl with my sisters because that would be very unmanly. And I, Naruto Namikaze, am not unmanly.

So, I later found out that he had a thing for sporty girls like Tenten who don't have an obsession with shopping and fixing their hair and make-up twenty-four/ seven.

Which I was glad about, this way Tenten wouldn't have to change herself for him. I would definitely not approve of that. Not that it would matter. I stopped trying to play the "older protective brother" role ages ago. These girls are too headstrong and controlling to have someone take charge of them. It's almost near to impossible to tell them to do something they don't want to do.

"Oooh! Now that you mention teams, four of the kid's Suigetsu's trained in his team have qualified for the Olympics! And if they win, he's going to get some sort of big award for coaches! So proud of him!" Karin blabbed on.

Was there ever a time that Karin didn't talk about Suigetsu winning something or another? Ever since she and Suigetsu were together, she boasted about all the things Suigetsu won. It was obvious that she was competing with Sakura, and trying to show how Suigetsu was better than Sasuke.

Karin had gotten over Sasuke and her so-called love for him. But instead of finding some neutral ground, she started to hate how he was the head of this big company and she bashed him every chance she got by announcing all the things Suigetsu had achieved. Sakura found herself above such petty squabbles and pretended not to care. I just found the whole thing amusing.

"That's _greaat _Karin," Sakura pressed, the sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Karin or the rest of us for that matter.

"Okaaay girls. So when will you all be here by?" I asked, clearly changing the subject. It was for the better.

"We'll arrive next Friday, so that gives you a week to tidy things up," Sakura answered.

"Oh definitely. And Naruto, we all know you have a whole lot of cash lying in the bank. Please go and buy some real food. Ramen all day, e'ry day does not go well with my stomach," Ino requested.

"Ya seriously," Karin added.

I pouted, even though they couldn't see, "Aww, you guys are so mean."

"We still love you!" they all yelled in sync.

My pout switched to a smile. Even with all the bickering, they were still the best sister's in the world, and I wouldn't give them up for anything. Not even ramen. And that's saying a lot coming from me.

"I love you guys too," I replied sincerely.

"Alright, well I gotta go, Sasuke needs me."

Yuck. We all know what that means.

"Same here, Neji is calling."

"I gotta go too."

"Ditto." Karin responded.

"Alright. You guys go do your… _thang._ I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Did he just say… 'thang'?" Ino questioned.

"He did…" Tenten replied.

"Naruto. You're a big boy now. It's called sex." Sakura informed me.

Laughter followed her comment and then the line went dead. Typical.

I put down the phone and got to cleaning. I could already feel it.

This was going to be a summer to remember.

* * *

**So that's all folks! For now.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, but there's only one way I'll know. REVIEWS!**

**So don't forget to review! :)**

**Ta ta for now.**


	2. Meet My Family

**Hello Naruto-lovers. Welcome to chapter two of "A Summer to Remember." **

**I know it has been a whole month since I updated and the reason for that is that I'm currently vacationing in a place where the internet is hard to access. But fear not, I will be back to my home sweet home in another month and hopefully update faster. **

**But to all my lovely supporters and fans and to all new incoming ones, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I definitely hope you leave a REVIEW! You know how I much I love those. :)**

**- DemonicAngel - **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Yadee yadee ya.**

* * *

**Meet My Family**

"Finally," I breathed out, wiping the sweat off my forehead. Wrapping up the vacuum wire, I rolled it back to its place and headed towards the kitchen.

So, today was the day the married bunch was invading my humble abode. I had the whole week to clean up, however, me being me, somehow manage to get distracted and started this morning, the day that all of them are to arrive. But because I'm such a pro, the house currently sits spotless and sparkling from all my effort. I probably wouldn't have put so much sweat into this if there weren't four demons ruling my life that would send me to the pits of hell if I decided to rebel and leave the house a mess.

"Just one more thing to do," I sighed, grabbing the mop and bucket.

Pulling out my iPod, I slid my feet on the wood flooring to the opposite end and plugged it into the speaker set. Turning it up to max volume, I hit play.

_**YEA**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good ti — **_

"Ugh. No." That song is so overplayed. Wetting the mop, I scrolled over to a different song, and hit play again.

_**I've been everywhere, man**_

"Looking for someone," I sang along. Best song ever.

_**Someone who can please me**_

"Love me all night long," I sang louder, swinging my hips in sync with the mop.

_**I've been everywhere, man**_

_**Looking for you babe**_

_**Looking for you babe**_

_**Searching for you babe**_

Pretending the mop was a mic, I sang into it, rocking my hips to the beat. "Where have you been, cause I never see you out. Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowwwwd!"

Dropping the mop, I made a one-eighty on my heel, catching it right before it hit the ground.

"Wheeere have you— eeeaaaaaahhh!" I heard a snap go off, and after blinking a few times, spotted a pale-skinned man with a smile plastered to his face.

"Hello dickless."

"Sai you asshole! Friggin' scared the shit outta me."

Now that I came back to all my senses, I noticed four giggling figures huddled in one corner, their phones all held up in my direction, very obviously taking a video. Folding my arms, I stomped towards them, as they drew back.

Placing each hand on my hip, I raised one brow. "So, you think this is funny, huh?" I love going into "Big Brother" mode.

They silently nodded, their smiles growing wider.

"Well you know what I th—" I began.

"Dobe, stop interrogating my wife, and get your ass over here."

"Huh?" Turning around I spotted Sasuke hauling in two large bags, both probably Sakura's. Ha! He's so whipped.

"Sas— ooff!" I felt a massive force tackle me to the ground after which a huge weight was dumped on me. I probably shouldn't have taken my eyes off of those sneaky little girls.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I huffed out. The side of my face was currently squashed against the floor, with multiple bodies residing their asses on me. You know, I would be flattered if it weren't for the fact that these four were my sisters.

"Hmm... let's see, what could he have done to deserve this? Ino, would you happen to know?" Sakura peered up at Ino, her voice was dripping of sarcasm.

"Yea, it has something to do with this girl named Yuki… right?"

"And something about blowing off another date…" Karin chipped in.

"Aww, I thought you guys forgave me for that?" I pouted.

"We did Naru. But this was just so you would remember not to do it again." Tenten smirked.

"Okay! Okay! I promise it's never going to happen again. Now can you get off before your only brother dies from suffocation?" I demanded.

I heard another flash go off before the girls got off me. "Sai! Dammit stop taking pictures and give me that camera!"

"Sorry dickless. I'm being paid to do this."

"What? Who paid you?"

Suigetsu popped his head in through the door, "Me."

"You?" And I thought he was my friend.

"And me." Neji spoke while walking into the room. The hell?

"Sasuke, don't tell me you too?" I pressed.

"Hn."

"What do you even need these pictures for?" I inquired. These people are all nuts.

"Blackmail," they all answered in sync. Like I said, nuts.

"Naruto, ignore them, you know if they did anything to hurt you that they would have to answer to us first," Sakura assured me. That _should_ make me feel better, but…

"You'd probably be the one in charge of the whole scheme…" I mumbled.

"Don't be silly, now come here and give your sisters a real hug."

"Fine. Fine." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sakura, relaxing my muscles. After about a second, she was pushed aside, "Time's up forehead. My turn!"

"What the hell you pig? That wasn't even a whole minute!"

Ino ignored her, embracing me, as Sakura stomped off. "I've missed you sunshine."

I laughed, "Missed you too blondie." And that was another hug that lasted about a second. Seriously these girls so impatient.

"Aren't you two just precious," Karin sneered.

I chuckled, letting go of Ino, "C'mon four-eyes, you know you want a hug too." I opened up my arms, ushering her towards me.

She folded her arms, looking away, but I could see a smile playing on her lips. Never really the one to show her true emotions, she always pretended to be indifferent. But everyone who knew her well knew that deep down inside, she really cared.

"Karin…."

She rolled her eyes, smirking, but finally gave in. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"I know."

After a second, I heard a foot tapping behind me. "Alright Tenten. He's all yours," Karin spoke as she shoved me over to my favorite little sister.

She turned around, ignoring me, "Hmph."

"Oh don't be like that, you know I save best for last," I grinned, encircling my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"We heard that!" three voices yelled in the background.

I chuckled, "Just kidding, you know I love you all the same!"

"Liar!" they all shouted back.

Tenten giggled, turning around to hug me. "So between me and you, I am you favorite, right?" she whispered.

I looked down at her, flashing my teeth, "Yup!"

"Then why don't you ever reply back to all those emails I send you!" she yelled, smacking my head.

"Oww! You know I rarely check my email!" I emphasized. Mostly because I'm lazy. But she probably already knows that.

"Naruto you're so lazy!" Thought confirmed. "That's what you said last time too but Ino told me that you reply to all her emails!"

"Whaaat? No I don't…" I lied. Very badly, I might add.

"Don't lie to me, I saw them!"

"Well I don't reply to _all_ of them…" I coughed, looking away.

"I'm not going forgive you this time," she vowed, folding her arms.

I made a puppy-dog face and starting apologizing, "Pleease! Don't do that! I'm sowwy! I won't ever do it again, I promise panda bear!" Hehe. She's totally going to fall for that old nickname. I should probably be embarrassed, with what a 28-year old man begging for his sister's forgiveness. But like the saying goes, 'desperate times call for desperate measures,' and knowing these girls, you will take those measures just to avoid getting on their bad side.

She clenched her hands but soon resigned, "Oh fine! I'll think about it! Now go take a shower cuz you stink."

I sniffed my shirt and made a face. Yuck. "Sorry… been cleaning all day."

"Of course you would leave it to the last day to clean up," she shook her head at me.

"By the way, how'd you get into the house?"

"We're still in possession of the keys to this place, you dummy," Karin answered for her.

"You still have those? I should have taken those away from you guys the day you got married," I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"You know even if you did that, we would somehow manage to get hold of them again," Sakura pointed out.

Knowing her, I don't doubt that at all.

"Why do I even try…?" I sighed, picking up the mop and bucket and putting it back into the closet.

"Dude, at least take off that hideous apron," Suigetsu insisted. I gazed down at my attire and saw my favorite orange-colored cleaning apron still on me.

"Hey, don't hate the apron," I gently slid it over my head and hung it back in its place.

"Naruto."

"Yes Neji," I replied, imitating his deep voice.

He pursed his lips, "I think you've been living alone a little too long."

I gasped, bringing my hands to my mouth, "Was that a _joke_? Did Neji Hyuuga just crack a _joke_?" Oh God, how I loved messing with him. He was just _so_ stoic. Even more so than Sasuke, and that was saying something.

He looked pissed off. He's probably going to get back at me later.

"Well you guys all get settled into your rooms. _I_'m going to follow Sergeant Tenten's orders and take a shower. And afterwards, because I'm too lazy, am going to treat you all out to dinner."

"No," Sakura opposed.

"No?"

"No. We're all going to make dinner here together and then eat here," she declared.

"What? But eating out is so much easier," I protested.

"Too bad."

"But _whyyy?_"

"Because I said so," she stated.

"Well that's a stupid reason."

"Just shut up and go take your shower," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted, rolling my eyes and headed upstairs. You can never argue with Sakura.

–– **PAGE BREAK –-**

Turning off the shower, I reached out for the towel hanging on the side, only to trip and fall from a loud shriek resonating from within my bedroom.

"F***" I hissed. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I slammed open the bathroom door and rushed out.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?"

Hearing another snap, I spotted a smiling Sai at one corner, camera in hand.

Ignoring that creep, I scrunched my eyebrows when I observed a perfectly fine Sakura standing beside him. "Sakura what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Hmm? No," she answered, somewhat distracted.

"Well then why'd you scream?"

"Oh, because I came into your room and found it exactly the same as the last time. I thought I told you to redecorate it. You can't bring a girl into this orange mess. I mean I know you love orange but you've got to set some limits. Orange carpets, wallpaper, and bed sheets isn't going to cut it. Any girl you bring in here is probably going to run out from all this orange," she explained.

"You screamed all because of that! Do you know how badly you scared me?" This summer is going to be my doom.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you Naruto."

"Out! Both of you. Now."

"Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a twist," Sakura murmured, walking out of the room.

"Sai, when I said both of you, I meant you too," I pressed, pointing towards the door.

"Sure thing dickless," he agreed, slowly trudgin away.

At that moment, someone yanked off my towel from behind and I heard another snap go off from Sai's direction as I tried to cover my privates. "What the heck?"

"That. Is for mocking me," Neji claimed, a smirk playing on his lips as he threw the towel at my face stepping out of the room, with Sai trailing behind. That devious little bastard.

I wrapped the towel back around my waist and locked the door, an evil glint shining in my eyes.

This means war.

–– **PAGE BREAK –-**

Proceeding downstairs, I advanced toward the kitchen to find the eight guests gathered, four of them assembled around the island, their gaze directed at the plasma TV bolted to the top right corner near the kitchen entry.

"Naruto, you did buy all the things we told you to get, right?" Ino inquired, peering in to the fridge.

"Sure did," I replied.

"All by yourself?" Karin questioned, pulling out plates from the cabinet.

I scratched the back of my head, a cheeky grin on my face, "Gaara tagged along."

"Figured," Karin stated knowingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and went to sit by the guys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura demanded.

"Um… nowhere…"

"You didn't think we were just going to let you sit by while we make dinner, did you?"

"Um… yes?" I bit my lip.

"Get your ass over here Naruto, and cut these tomatoes. You're making the salad," Sakura ordered.

At the sound of 'tomatoes,' Sasuke's head snapped up. Oh ya, besides the color pink, he also had an unhealthy obsession with tomatoes.

I sighed. I don't even know how to cut tomatoes. I tried once, but all that happens is they end up getting smushed and all this tomato juice spreads everywhere. Cutting tomatoes is impossible.

I picked out a knife, placing a tomato on a cutting board and held onto it with one hand, while slowly slicing into it with the knife. So far, so good. I cut into it again, and it still remained intact. The third time, it started falling apart, the tomato juice slowly leaking out. My face held a concentrated expression, and I bit my lip, trying to make tiny pieces out of the tomato. Eventually I gave up and just started smacking the blade down on the tomato, annoyed.

Watching my failure from the sidelines with a bored look, Neji finally got up and took the knife away from me. Picking up the cutting board, he scraped off all the messy tomato pieces with the knife into the trash can.

Sasuke, whose gaze had by now shifted from the TV screen to our little food channel, had his eyes popping out of their sockets at all the wasted tomato. I'm pretty sure I saw a tear.

By now everyone's attention was directed toward Neji and me.

Tying his hair back, he selected a large, sharp knife, flipping it with one hand and catching it by its handle.

"Show-off," I mumbled.

Ignoring me, he grabbed on to three new tomatoes, and cut them into tiny parts swiftly and with all the grace you could possibly imagine.

Rather than silently watch, I smirked, leaning against the counter, arms folded. "You know Neji, after watching that little performance of yours, I can't be completely sure which role you play, man or _wife_." The girls are probably going to kill me later for stereotyping women… but this was so worth it.

Scraping off the newly cut tomatoes into the mixing bowl, Neji washed off the blade, spinning it in his hand one last time, just for show, before placing it back into the knife-holder.

"Well, Naruto. Unknown to you, women are highly attracted to men that can cook. But I suppose now we know the real reason why you're still single," he replied coolly.

"Oooooh…." Everyone voiced in the background. They always enjoyed a Neji-Naruto battle royale.

"He got you man!" Suigetsu barked out, dying of laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned back to Neji. "There's nothing wrong with being single."

"That's precisely what every single man who hasn't reaped the benefits of a married life would say."

"Oh ya, and what are these so-called 'benefits'?" I retorted.

A smug look decorated Neji's face as he took Tenten's hand and pulled her in, planting a kiss on her lips, which soon switched from sweet to naughty. Now that was totally unexpected. Especially out of Neji.

A bunch of howls and whistles could be heard from around and the snap of a camera resounded from the side. Does he carry that camera with him everywhere?

Eventually a smile broke out on my face and I admitted defeat, "Touche." Neji closed off the kiss, and returned the smile.

He brought forth his hand and I shook it hard, "So, what's the score?"

"I believe it's now tied."

–– **PAGE BREAK –-**

**NO ONE's POV**

The train station was crowded on this Friday evening. A young girl stepped out when the train for Konoha came to a halt and the doors opened for all passengers to exit. She wore a sleeveless royal blue dress which cut off at the knees with a white cardigan over it, hiding any bare skin. A small rolling bag was held onto one hand while the other carried the latest designer purse. She glanced around for something or rather someone and soon spotted him heading towards her.

"Welcome back Miss, may I take your bags for you?" the chauffeur held out his hand.

"Yes, thank you," she replied softly.

Leading her towards the entrance of the station, the young miss gazed at everything around her, eyes taking it all in.

Stepping outside, the chauffeur pulled open an umbrella, shielding the fair-skinned lady from the sun.

"That's really not necessary, you don't have to trouble yourself with that," she commented shyly, voice barely audible.

He smiled at her, "It's no problem at all, Miss."

She breathed in the fresh air, glancing towards the blue sky as they walked toward the car. Reaching the limo, he held open the door for her as she stepped in, and then proceeded to place the bags into the trunk.

Getting in, he started the engine, "Your father has long been expecting your arrival. He is very anxious to see you."

Hinata looked up at the driver, "Actually… If it's okay, can we make a stop somewhere else first?"

"Of course, Miss Hyuuga."

"Thank you."

"Miss Hyuuga?"

She looked up again, "Yes?"

"It's good to have you back."

–– **PAGE BREAK –-**

We finally managed to get the dinner ready and the table set after about two hours. After the dual between me and Neji, Sasuke decided to boast some of his skills and then it turned into a huge cooking competition of which the girls were the judges and in the end the winner was declared Suigetsu… I did not see that coming.

Apparently, his hidden talent was flipping fish on the pan and that surpassed Neji's speedy cutting and Sasuke's fruit carving.

Of course, this did not pass easily by Sasuke and Neji and the bickering still continued after we were all seated around the dinner table.

"I still think I should have won," Sasuke announced.

"With that sissy carving of yours? Just accept my victory, man," Suigetsu teased.

"In your dreams sharkboy."

Sharkboy?

"There's nothing special about flipping fish anyways," Neji further stated.

"Exactly," Sasuke agreed.

"Just admit it. You're jealous. Besides, the girls chose me over you two and what they say goes."

"He's got a point there," I piped in.

"Shut up," the two snapped.

Then Neji turned towards me, eyes staring at me intently. "Naruto… who did _you_ think was the best?"

Sasuke's head creepily turned in my direction too, his hands placed under his chin. "Yes. Naruto. Do tell us."

"Um… well…. Uh…" I stuttered.

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"Oh! The bell!" I got up quickly, pushing my chair back. "I'm just going to go get that," I signaled towards the door and hastily rushed out of the room. Yeesh. How do I get into these situations?

Running my hand through my hair, I unlocked the front door, opening it, only to find a beautiful woman staring back at me.

Her gaze quickly dropped to the ground, making it hard to see her face.

"N-n-naruto?" she stuttered, voice soft as a feather.

I tilted my head. She knew me? "I'm sorry, who are you…?"

The girl's face turned bright red, "H-h-hinata… Hinata H-hyuuga."

And then I facepalmed.

* * *

**So... You liiiike? Find it funny? Yes? No? Maybe? Review! **

**Also, that second song at the beginning of the chapter that Naruto was singing is "Where have you been" by Rihanna.**

**Till next time. Asta la vista babes.**


	3. Six Years Ago

**Okay, so I split this chapter into two parts because it was getting wayyyy too long. This first part is just a flashback which you'll figure out when you start reading... **

**I know this chapter is reaallly short, but don't get mad! I'll put up the next chapter by tomorrow, it's almost complete. **

**That's all for now, and please leave a review! Speaking of reviews, thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me for the previous chapter, it encouraged me to write this one much faster, if you noticed! Kay, enjoy reading. **

**— DemonicAngel01 —**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, etcetera etcetera. **

* * *

**SIX YEARS AGO**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_NEJI HYUUGA, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! SO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" _

_Some shuffling could be heard from within and after a minute, the door was unlocked, revealing a very pissed Hyuuga. "Have you not _at all_ considered the fact that there might be people sleeping in here?"_

_Naruto raised a brow, "Who the hell sleeps in the afternoon?"_

"_An afternoon nap is a _very_ common concept," Neji snapped._

"_Well I'm sorry princess, but you can live without your beauty sleep for a day," Naruto smirked, noticing the Hyuuga's disheveled state. _

"_So… are you going to let me in… or what?" he questioned while slowly trying to get past the taller man._

_Neji slammed his hand on the doorframe, blocking any passage. _

"_State your purpose."_

"_I. Come. In. Peace," Naruto replied in a robotic voice._

_Neji just stared at him, lips forming a thin line._

"_Okay, okay, jeez… remind me never to wake you up," Naruto mumbled. "I was told that a certain cousin of yours is going overseas for college and I came to wish her luck."_

"_You could have just done that over the phone," Neji sighed, rubbing his forehead._

"_That, would have been rude," Naruto shook his head, "And here I thought you were all about manners."_

"_My manners died the minute you disturbed my sleep."_

_Naruto started fidgeting, "Sorry, sorry, won't do it again, can I come in noww?"_

_Neji moved aside, sauntering back upstairs, "Hinata's in the backyard. _Don't_ take your time."_

"_Sure, sure, whatever," Naruto waved him off as he headed toward the rear of the house._

_Sliding apart the glass doors, he entered the vast expanse before him. The Hyuuga backyard went on forever; they could easily fit in another two or three houses if they cleared the area. And a person could easily get lost in here too. _

_The backyard began with a small quad that held a fountain in one corner on the paved section, where tables and chairs were placed for outdoor parties. Beside the paved area was a grassy region that was beautifully decorated with various flowers and trees. Then to one side, there was a moss-covered arch with three exits that led farther into the different sections of the backyard._

_Naruto scanned the vicinity and found no Hinata in view. Knowing only one other place she could be, he took the right most entry of the arch, which commenced with maze-like walls that lead to a large meadow. Spotting a frizzy-haired girl sitting on the bench at the far end of the field, he silently made his way toward her. _

"_Did you actually think you could leave without me finding out?"_

_Hinata squeaked, startled by the intruder. "Oh, N-naruto, w-what are you doing h-here?" _

"_I'll tell you after you give me a good reason for hiding such big news," Naruto demanded as he sat on the ground by her feet. Crossing his legs, he leaned back on his hands, waiting for her answer._

_Hinata's face turned a faint pink, "I w-wasn't h-hiding it, I p-promise. I w-was just waiting f-for the right time to tell e-everyone." _

"_You told Sakura though."_

"_I k-know, b-but she was h-helping me with e-everything, t-that's why she k-knew," Hinata informed him. She looked down, her bangs now covering her eyes as she starting twiddling her fingers again. _

"_But why can't you just go to college here? There're plenty of good ones nearby. Who's gonna listen to all my problems now and give me advice and everything?" Naruto whined._

"_I-I'm sorry N-naruto… I n-need to be a-away for a l-little while. I'm s-sure you know w-why," she whispered._

_Naruto chuckled, "What did Hiashi-sama* force you to do this time?" _

"_H-he w-wants me to t-train f-for his c-company even th-though I'm not at all f-fit to r-run such a h-huge firm. A-and he w-wants me to g-go to the b-business s-school here, w-when he k-knows there i-isn't any p-point in d-doing that… So I t-told him no," she explained, the last part barely audible._

_Naruto's mouth fell open, "You actually told him no? Is little Hinata rebelling against her father? I've never heard of such a thing!"_

_Hinata was blushing a furious red right now. "It's n-not that b-big o-of a deal…"_

_Naruto laughed a hearty laugh, falling back into the grass, "You're so easy to tease. Well good for you for deciding on your own. I'm proud of you. But now it's my turn to give you some advice."_

"_A-advice? For w-what?"_

"_For college silly. You're going to be there on your own with no one else to help you. There won't be a Sakura, or a Neji, or me, or anyone else to tell you what you should do. So first thing's first, I know it might be hard, but you have to break out of that habit of blushing." _

_At mentioning this, she blushed even more. Naruto gave her knee a light slap, not realizing that the contact made her flush further. "I said _not _to do that, you can't do that anymore okay? People might tease you about that, do you understand?"_

_She nodded her head in acknowledgment. _

"_Good. There's that and there's also your stuttering. I know no one says anything about it here, but over there people will probably bother you about that, so you have to practice speaking without stuttering, 'kay?" _

"_O-okay," she replied quietly._

"_And one last thing," he bent on his knees, leaning close to her and poked her forehead, pushing it back gently, "Don't look down, look people in the eye. That way they can see the great person that you are."_

_He smiled at her as she blushed profusely again. _

"_I got you something," Naruto announced._

_Hinata looked up, "Y-you didn't have t-to do that…" _

"_Of course I did! Just think of it as a gift for all those times you put up with my ranting," he grinned._

"_I d-didn't m-mind l-listening to y-you," she assured him._

"_I know…" he replied, pulling a small gift-wrapped package out of his jean pocket. _

_He sat on the bench beside her and placed it on her lap, "Open it."_

_She looked at him and then down at the package resting on her thighs. Pulling off the ribbon, she carefully tore off the wrapping, and stared at the square velvet box before her. "W-what's this?" _

"_Why don't you open it and find out?_

_Pushing up the lid, she examined the inner contents, which held a silver charm bracelet. _

"_It's beautiful."_

_Naruto beamed, "You like it? I was worried that you might not…" _

"_N-no, I l-love it. I really do," she smiled._

_He took the bracelet out of the box and pointed at one of the charms, "The 'H' is obviously for your name," he pointed at the next, "And this orange-colored sun is so you wouldn't forget me when you go out there and make new friends." _

'_I wouldn't ever forget you Naruto,' she thought._

"_And this one right here," she noticed a small figurine in a dancing pose, "is to remind you of what you love to do."_

"_H-how did y-you k-know?" she exclaimed._

"_I might have spied on you once… or twice…" he laughed nervously._

"_What? W-when?" She couldn't believe he actually spied on her; her cheeks were slowly growing red._

"_Well… I came over one time to hang out with Neji, and we were outside when I heard some music coming from back here… So I followed the music, and saw you dancing. I'm sure you already know this, but you're super good," he smiled, oblivious of how his words were effecting the girl sitting beside him._

_She turned a deep red, unable to answer. _

"_Hey, don't be embarrassed... I told you that you have to stop blushing so much didn't I?"_

_She nodded her head slightly, looking down._

"_Now give me your hand," he took hold of her arm and slid the charm bracelet around her wrist, locking it. "Perfect."_

"_Naruto…" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Anything for you, you're practically family. You might as well be added on to my growing list of sisters," he rubbed her head, laughing lightly._

_She bit her lip. 'Sister? Is that how he views me?' That statement had felt like an arrow just went through her heart. _

"_Well," he stood up, stretching, "looks like I've bothered you long enough. See you when I see you."_

_She started twiddling her fingers again, her spirit dying as she watched him walk away._

* * *

**Cute? I thought it was. Lol.**

**Leave a review! :)**


	4. Unexpected Arrivals

**Okay, so let me just tell you how dedicated I was to getting this chapter finished. Where I am right now, it is currently five in the morning. And I have been writing since 12. And it's finally done. **

**Anyways... here's your long chapter! It's around 16 pages on Word Doc. This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. Also, I changed the story image thingy. It's now a picture of Naruto and Hinata that I found and fell in love with. Tell me if u like it, yeah?**

**Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review! :)**

**-DemonicAngel-**

**DISCLAIMER: I really do wish I owned this awesomeness.. but I don't.**

* * *

**UNEXPECTED ARRIVALS**

I still couldn't get it through my head that this was Hinata, the tiny little brace-face girl that I used to be friends with. She looked completely different from head to toe. The frizzy curls were replaced with long, silky hair flowing down her back and she stood with all the grace in the world.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I put my finger under her chin, gently pushing it up, "Didn't I tell you not to look down?"

Her pale eyes instantly met mine, "You remembered."

A huge smile decorated my face as I pulled her into my chest, "You didn't actually think I would forget you, did you?"

Not hearing a reply, I looked down to feel Hinata go limp in my arms.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen," I sighed.

Picking her up, I carried her upstairs into the guest room at the end of the corridor and placed her on the bed. "Still in habit of fainting," I shook my head, "How am I supposed to explain this to everyone."

I sighed again, slowly taking off her shoes and setting them beside the bed. Pushing her hair out of her face, I switched on the lamp and strolled over to the door. After standing there for a minute, debating between whether I should go down or stay here, I chose to stay, not feeling in the mood to enlighten everyone about the incident that just took place.

Pulling out my phone, I decided to text the one person that wouldn't freak out.

Hinata's back

Hugged her, she fainted

Took her upstairs

You explain.

I read over the message one more time before hitting the send button. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed a pillow and dropped it in front of the night stand by the bed. Sitting on the floor with my back resting against the pillow, I leaned my head back, eyes lazily blinking at the ceiling.

**— PAGE BREAK —**

_NO ONE'S POV_

Neji's phone vibrated in his pocket, the cheerful chatter concealing the noise. He slid it out of his pant's pocket, glancing at the screen.

**Text**

**Naruto Namikaze**

Tapping "view" on the touch screen, the message popped up. Neji scanned the contents before discreetly tucking the phone back into his pocket.

"It's been ten minutes now," Sasuke informed the group.

"What's taking Naruto so long?" Sakura questioned, brows scrunched together in worry.

Swallowing a piece of fish, "It's probably just Gaara," Suigetsu assumed.

"Ooh! Maybe he brought his girlfriend," Ino proposed enthusiastically.

"Gaara has a girlfriend? Why hasn't anyone told me of this?"

"Cuz Naruto was hiding that juicy gossip from all of us," Karin told him.

"I doubt it's Gaara, he doesn't stop by without notice. If it's anybody, it's Kiba," Sasuke concluded.

Neji scooted his chair back, "I'll go check, just in case." They all shrugged as he casually wandered out of the room in the direction of the front door. Once out of view of his fellow mates, he made a one-eighty and ascended up the stairs to the guest room.

Silently pushing down the handle, he peeked inside, inspecting the area. The first thing that came into sight was a dark-haired girl with rosy cheeks, lying on the bed in a 'Sleeping Beauty' pose. And right beside her was a burly blonde, sitting on the floor, sleeping. His arms were slumped in front of him while the right side of his head was resting against the mattress.

Neji smirked as he retrieved the cellular device from his back pocket once more. He nudged the door a little further. Creating a new message, he selected seven of his contacts before hitting send.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

"Since when was Neji the concerned type?" Suigetsu curiously inquired.

"He was always the concerned type," Tenten responded, a pink hue highlighting her face.

"Since when was Tenten one to be shy?" Suigetsu prodded, a sly expression overtaking his face.

"Only when she talks about _Neji_," Ino emphasized, wiggling her brows.

"Since wh—" Suigetsu started again, but was cut off by seven phones beeping simultaneously. All members pulled out their little machines, checking their messages. Sakura's was first to display the message, which held a single picture of two people sleeping. Her jaw dropped to the ground and she wordlessly jumped out of her seat, running upstairs. The remaining affiliates looked up, then at each other before following suit.  
Sakura spotted Neji leaning against the wall by the guest room. Words were about to escape through her mouth but stopped when Neji's finger rose to his lips, "Shhh."  
Six people filed in behind her. Neji signaled them to quiet down too, then made eye contact with Sai, nodding slightly. The pale man walked over to Neji as he shoved the door back. Sai entered the room, taking a few shots of the sleeping pair, the last of which stirred them awake.

"Whah? Whah's goin' on?" Naruto uttered sleepily, eyes sluggishly cracking open.

"Welcome back to earth," Neji replied, stepping forward.

Hinata rubbed her head, "N-Neji?"

Neji tilted his head her way but a reply wasn't necessary for all four girls who stood in the background now pushed Naruto over and surrounded Hinata, drowning her with amiable remarks and compliments.

"What the hell?" Naruto retorted, falling back. He stood up and surveyed the area, striving to comprehend the current state of affairs. It instantly hit him as he looked pointedly at Neji. "I thought I told you to explain," he pressed.

"I did explain," Neji answered nonchalantly.

"N-Naruto," a tiny voice spoke out from behind.

"What?" he snapped, his expression softening as his eyes landed on Hinata. "I-I mean, what?" he repeated a little more gently.

"Um, I j-just wanted to apologize for fainting right as I arrived, I didn't m-mean to make so much trouble for you," she breathed out, uncomfortable from all the attention perched on her.

"Ohhh… so that's what happened," the four girls murmured.

"S'okay Hinata, nothing out of the ordinary, pretty sure you hadn't planned on this happening either," Naruto laughed, "And just to clear things, I fell asleep waiting for her to wake up, that is _all_."

"Mhmm, suuure," Suigetsu drawled.

"Get outta here man," Naruto punched his arm. "Actually… let's all get out of here, give Hinata some breathing space. This room is packed."

"W-wait!" The men all paused, turning their heads dramatically, their hair swishing with the nonexistent wind.

"Idiots," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke smirked devilishly, winking at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"Um… Neji, I haven't informed my father about where I am yet, he's still expecting my coming home," Hinata professed, milky eyes broadcasting her distress.

Neji pacified her with a warm smile, "Not to worry, I'll notify him of your whereabouts."

There was a time that Neji had had a cold heart towards his sweet-tempered cousin. And a smile from him was a rare occasion that deserved to be celebrated. The bitterness lied not towards Hinata though, but towards Hiashi Hyuuga. After his own father's death, Hiashi without discussing with the employee's of his brother's side of the company, took control of the whole establishment. For a few years, he maintained no relation with his sixteen-year-old nephew until a will popped up, written by Neji's father, which passed his portion of the management over to his son. Hiashi kept Neji unaware of the scene but when Neji discovered this valuable piece of information, he furiously confronted it to his uncle. Soon after that dispute, Hiashi took Neji under his care and Neji foolishly thought that his uncle only did this to keep a close eye on him. It wasn't until the summer, a year before Hinata left for college, that Hiashi began to train Neji personally. Gradually Neji himself became engrossed in the field and lost all negative thinking towards the man and his daughter. The consistent glares died and were replaced by conversation on regular basis.

During the interval of this new transformation, a protective streak emerged for his bashful cousin and it was also when he discovered Hinata's little crush on his oblivious blonde colleague.

"Ooh! Neji! Ask him to let Hinata stay with us for a few days! Please, please, please!" Ino begged the man.

"Ino how do you even know if Hinata _wants_ to stay?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I-I would love to stay, if that's okay with you Naruto… but I don't think Father will let me," she mumbled softly.

"Hinata, you're twenty-four years old, I'm pretty sure you can stay if you want to stay," Ino reasoned.

"Actually, she can't without asking permission first. There are a few etiquettes that Hiashi-sama requires of us, so long as we live under his roof. And she still does, on top of which he's expecting her too, so it would be rude not to at the least inform him."

Naruto picked up the cordless phone sitting on the table and started pushing down buttons.

"Naruto what in the world are you doing?"

"Calling her father," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me do that, give me the phone," Neji attempted to grab the phone from him but he pulled it away. "I'll do it, it's fine," Naruto waved him off.

Clicking speakerphone, he set the phone down, the ringing resonating around the room. After four rings, a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Hiashi-sama, this is Naruto Namikaze speaking."

"Ah, Naruto, how've you been?"

"Very well, sir," Naruto spoke, his audience mutely mimicking his formality. "I just called to make a small request.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, not at all, it's just that Hinata is here—"

"I know."

"And I— wait you know?"

"Yes, I know, now is there a purpose to your call, or is it just to brief me on details I'm already conscious of?"

"O-of course, sir," Naruto stated shakily.

"Psst, how does he know?" Suigetsu whispered to Sai.

"Hiashi-sama knows all," Sai answered back.

"I thought that was Sasuke's father?"

"That is my father," Sasuke interrupted, "My father knows all. Hiashi-sama sees all."

"Ohh… That's creepy," Suigestu muttered.

"You have no idea."

"U-um, I was just going to ask if Hinata can stay a few nights at my house?" Naruto continued.

"Excuse me?"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red, covering her face in embarrassment.

Neji smacked Naruto's head, "Give me that!" he hissed, snatching the phone away.

"Hello sir, this is Neji."

"I best get a good explanation, I'm beginning to lose my patience," he articulated, voice leaving no doubt that he would.

"Certainly sir. Tenten and I, as well as all of Naruto's sister's and their spouses are vacationing at his house this summer. She stopped by to greet us and is asking if she may stay with us for a few days. We all would enjoy her company, especially the girls, which is why we called to ask for your permission to let her stay."

"Oh, is that all? That's perfectly fine, she may spend time there as long as she likes, but Hinata, I expect you to make a visit sometime this week, is that understood?"

Hinata's head snapped up at her acknowledgement, "Y-y-yes, father!"

"Good, now Neji, please turn off the speaker phone, I have a few things to discuss with you about the company," Hiashi directed.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, as Neji walked out of the room, "He does see all…"

"Hey, what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Eight-thirty," Sasuke answered.

"Perfect timing. I propose we all go clubbing in honor of Hinata's return," Naruto announced.

"Naruto, are you crazy? Hinata's not going clubbing!"

"Sakura she's not a little kid anymore," Naruto argued.

"Either way, she's probably tired, she just got back! Seriously Naruto, can't you think sometimes?" Karin shook her head.

"Hey, even if the girls don't want to… can us guys just go?" Suigetsu whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Like Karin would let you do that," Naruto scoffed.

"A-actually… I'm not that tired, we can go if you want Naruto," Hinata spoke shyly.

"Hinata you don't have to agree just to make that knucklehead happy, you've had a long journey and we could always go tomorrow," Sakura suggested.

"No, really, it's okay, I'm sure."

Naruto beamed, "Yes! Partayyy! Thanks Hinata!"

Neji returned just in time to spot his cousin blushing for the billionth time, "What's going on?"

"We're going clubbing," Sasuke reported while walking out of the guest room.

"What? Why?"

"We already discussed this, and it's happening, so go change," Naruto declared, pushing the Hyuuga back. "You girls get ready!" he yelled on his way out with Sai and a now hyper Suigetsu following.

Once the door was shut, Hinata relaxed, at ease with just her girlfriends by her.

"Oh my God Hinata, we are gonna make you into a total hottie!"

"What are you talking about? She's already a total hottie."

"True… well I guess we're just gonna make you drop-dead gorgeous so Naruto can't take his eyes off you," Ino squealed, her hands clasped in delight.

"Definitely. I'm in actuality kind of glad that he offered to go out, it just gives us a reason to dress up Hinata enough to knock over that oblivious head of his," Sakura smirked.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Hinata feigned innocently.

Tenten giggled, "Hinata… you don't need to pretend. We know you like him. We've known since the first time we brought you over to this house."

"We thought that maybe when you left for college, you preferences might have changed, but after all that blushing and fainting today, it was pretty obvious that your crush still remains."

"More like, her undying _love_ for blondie," Ino wiggled her brows, causing Hinata to flush.

"Which is now why our next goal is to get you," Karin began.

"And him."

"Together," Ino concluded, winking.

"You guys don't understand… he doesn't see me that way," Hinata confessed, her heart faltering again.

Sakura sighed, her forefinger pushing against the side of her forehead in frustration, "We really should have just confronted you about this at the start…"

"You're right, but the past is the past and it's now time to live in the present!" Ino declared, pumping her fist into the air.

"Ino stop getting so dramatic."

"Shut up."

"Tch… blondes."

"What's that supposed to mean forehead?" Ino yelled, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, _dear sister,_" Sakura answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey, hey! No fighting right now. Time to make Hinata a babe," Karin broke in, restoring order.

"Right," the two disputers agreed.

"There's only one p-problem," Hinata brows knotted in concern.

"What's that?"

"I-I don't have a dress…"

"Is that it? That's no problem, you can just borrow Ino's," Sakura sent a sly wink at Ino's direction, who smirked and nodded in return.

"Alright, I'll go get all the make-up! And Ino you get the dress. That boy will never see what hit him."

**— PAGE BREAK —**

_NARUTO POV_

"Uuughh! _What_ is taking them sooo long?" I groaned, thumping my palms on my head in aggravation. The four married men were lounging on the couches calmly, watching my irritation grow.

"You've lived with them all your life, shouldn't you be used to this?" Sasuke posed.

"They never took _this _long! It's been over an hour! How much time does a person need to dress up!"

"Trust me, it's worth the wait," Sasuke smirked. I made a gag sign, sticking my pinky finger over my mouth while my fellow comrades laughed at my disgust.

"So which club will we be conquering tonight?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked _buddy_," my voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Black Crow." Ninety-nine percent sure that Sasuke's going to disagree.

"No," Sasuke bluntly answered. What did I say?

"Yes," I countered.

"I said no." Ass.

"Sasuke, be a good friend and call your brother so we don't have to wait in line," I ordered, folding my arms behind my head.

"You can call him yourself," Sasuke huffed.

"Aww, you know that's no fun! He loves it when you call him. He thinks you don't talk to him enough," I teased my pale pal.

"Bullshit."

"Sasuke don't be such a sissy and ring him up, otherwise that one picture of prom night will be in his hands… in five seconds," I threatened. "Five."

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Four…"

His brow started to twitch.

"Three…"

He couldn't let that picture get into his brother's conniving hands.

"Two…"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! Dammit! I'll do it!" Sasuke shouted, trudging over to another room.

I snickered, "Always works."

Remember when I said that Sakura was the one person who was at par with Sasuke? Well, you can add Itachi on to that list. Except raise him ten points up. He was Sasuke's living nightmare, or as Sasuke likes to call him, his personal devil, modified to make his life hell. Of course it isn't as bad as Sasuke makes it out to be. All that Itachi does is tease Sasuke every chance he gets. Actually that's understating it. But anyways, I'm his ally. Reason for that is because I love seeing Sasuke all flustered, gives me a good laugh. That, and also because Itachi has dirt on me. Specifically photographs.

So, Sasuke and his brother's relationship isn't too friendly. But he still loves his brother. And his brother loves him. They just show it in weird ways. And the reason Sasuke doesn't call Itachi? Because he feels like he's submitting to Itachi and his _pride _is destroyed. Why? Because believe it or not, Itachi never calls. And Sasuke somehow is the one who ends up calling everytime. And he knows it. But besides their not-so-brotherly-bond, Itachi is someone we all depend on. He has connections everywhere and he owns the best clubs. _And_ he's given us V.I.P. passes to them, which we are only allowed to use under one condition: that Sasuke will first call to notify him before coming. Which is why Sasuke never goes clubbing unless I force him too. Like I did today.

Sasuke finally returned, lips pursed, ignoring me as he moved past me to sit on the opposite seat.

"So… how did it go?" I bugged him.

"Hn," he responded, if that even counts as a response.

"I'm just going to assume he said okay…" My voice faded off as my eyes caught view of my four beautiful sisters descending the stairs. Their other half's quickly rose, with me slowly copying their movement.

Sakura was first to step down; Sasuke striding towards her, settled his arm on the small of her back whilst tilting his neck to kiss the crook of her neck. I rolled my eyes, who does he think he is? Edward Cullen?

Neji moved up next, taking hold of Tenten's hand and elegantly stooping down to peck it. That was cute. Even I'll admit.

The two perverts came after with Sai swiftly picking up Ino, french-kissing her in public. Not that it mattered, the other couple's were too absorbed in each other to notice. Suigetsu had already pulled Karin into a corner to make out with her.

I know I blow off every single one of the blind dates that those girls set up for me, but in reality, I do want to have what each of my sister has. And there are times I feel lonesome but I'm not the type to go screw a girl just for pleasure. I would never be able to stop feeling guilty for that. And as nice as the girls are on those blind dates, that's just not how I see myself falling in love. It can't be from some random person I met. I suppose if I give it time, I'll start to have feelings towards them; but still, the whole process doesn't seem right. The only reason I keep agreeing to the dates is because they believe those dates keep me from being lonely since they can't always be with me and it makes them feel better knowing that I'm not alone but out and about, enjoying life and happy.

I smiled at the love-filled gazes the couple's poured onto each other. Even though I'm not with anybody, I'm happy knowing my sister's are happy.

"Hey, where's Hina—" I stopped short when my eyes disembarked on the last girl descending down the steps. She sported a tight-fitting black outfit that cut off slightly above mid-thighs, flattering every single one of her curves. The dress was strapless and very much exposed her breasts which snuggled against the dress. Her hair fashioned loose curls and she wore red Prada heels, complimenting her perfectly toned legs.

My eyes traveled up and down her figure, mesmerized, "Hinata… You… You… " Reality dawned upon me and I instantly lowered my gaze, ashamed. "You can't go out wearing that," I firmly stated.

Hinata's face turned the shade of a tomato. "Naruto, she's not a _kid_ anymore," Sakura emphasized. If we had a point system, she would definitely get a point for that.

Tenten nudged Neji on the shoulder, jerking her head forward. Neji strode toward Hinata, taking her hand.

"Neji, c'mon, say something! How are you okay with this?" Naruto urged, eyebrows in the air.

"I don't see anything wrong with this," he shrugged, then graced Hinata with a smile, "You look beautiful."

She bowed her head down out of shyness from the praise, "Thank you."

"Alright then! Time to move out!" Suigetsu advanced toward the exit.

"Wait! She can't go out in that! There's… there's…" Naruto sucked his teeth in frustration.

Sakura raised a brow, "There's what…?"

Naruto glowered, "Nothing." How could my sisters not see how many perverts haunt those clubs? Hinata wasn't the type who could push them off and she's probably going to be fainting every other second from all the men ogling at her. I thought Sakura, out of all people, would understand.

We all proceeded out with Tenten and I being the last ones. "Naruto," she whispered. I stared at her, "What?" I mumbled.

"Stop sulking. She has all us girls there who are going to have a constant eye on her. Plus these guys would beat up any freak show who tries anything… risky on her, if you know what I mean. And there's _you_ too, so what are you so worried about?"

I sighed, "You're right, I should probably go say sorry to Hinata." I sent Tenten a sincere smile, "Thanks."

"Okay! So what are the car arrangements?" Suigetsu yelled out up front.

"We could all either go in our separate cars or fit into two," Neji proposed.

"I'd rather go in our own cars…" I grumbled. I've rode in a single car with these romantics before. It was a horrid experience I don't need to journey through again.

Ino popped up behind me, thumping my back, "Glad you think so sunshine! You can take Hinata with you!"

I noticed Sakura smacking her head in my periphery. Now what were these girls up to this time…?

"Sure, that's fine by me," I took Hinata's hand, opening the garage. "It's probably better that you stay with me, you do _not _want to be alone in a car with one of these lovey-dovey weirdoes." I curved my neck sideways, flashing Hinata a smile, "Trust me."

"O-Oh, okay," she uttered, slightly dazed.

Unlocking my car, we both got in and I started the engine. The four couples drove ahead of me as I followed them. The car remained silent apart from the soft purr of the engine.

"Hinata?" I finally voiced.

"Yes?" she glanced up.

"Sorry about earlier," I apologized, staring at the road ahead.

"It's okay Naruto… this dress doesn't look that good anyways," she murmured. Crazy girl, how could she not see how amazing she appeared.

"Hinata. You look incredible," I started laughing, "I didn't say those things because I thought you _looked_ bad! Is that what you thought?"

I saw her nodding her head from the corner of my eye. "Okay, let's just forget that ever happened, I haven't had a good conversation with you since you got here and you have no idea how many things I have to tell you," I beamed.

Her lips curved up, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" I replied, thinking of the old times. "You still have to tell me about all your college adventures," I winked.

"Th-there's nothing really to tell…"

"There has to be _something_, you couldn't have spent six years doing nothing," I glanced at her. After a minute of peace, "There's a guy isn't there?" I elbowed lightly.

"W-what?" she squeaked, bewildered by the question.

I chuckled, "Just kidding, _just_ kidding… But really, you're a pretty girl, I'm sure you had guys hitting on you." For some reason, I couldn't place why, but I wanted her to say no.

"W-well, there were a few…" she whispered. Nothing works out for me, does it?

"But I didn't encourage them or anything," she replied timidly. Good girl.

Then my teasing side emerged. "_Why?_ Got someone _special_ in mind?" I joked.

Instead of responding, her face flushed crimson. "So there _is _someone," I laughed freely.

"I-I never said th-that," she stuttered, eyes widening.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me," I nudged. She didn't respond. Dammit. That's going to leave me paranoid. I mentally smacked myself, what's wrong with me?

I spotted the club up ahead, and pulled into the parking lot. "Well, we are officially here, so you've been saved. For now," I smirked.

–– **PAGE BREAK –– **

_NO ONE'S POV_

They easily got into the club with their VIP passes, and one of the best tables in the house, courtesy of Itachi Uchiha.

Seating themselves, each by their partner, they ordered drinks as Sasuke excused himself for a minute.

"So… Hinata, are you going to tell me now?" Naruto pushed.

She bit her lip, blushing. "Tell her what?" Ino butted in.

"Nothing for_ you _to know, it's between me and Hinata," he emphasized.

Karin scoffed, "Naruto, whatever it is, I assure you we probably already know."

"Amen," they all voiced.

"Okay then, why don't _you_ tell me who she—" his voice was blurred over by the loud music that erupted out of the blue after which Sasuke emerged onto the stage.

"The hell is he doing?" Neji asked as Sai creepily smiled, pulling out a miniature camera from nowhere.

"You did _not_ bring that_ vile_ thing here," Naruto groaned.

"Oh but I _did_," Sai opposed.

"Ladies and gentleman," Sasuke spoke into the microphone. "I'm sure you're all having an amazing time," he winked, which sent all the girls screaming.

"Show-off," Naruto scoffed.

"But tonight," Sasuke continued, "I brought someone special, a _close _friend of mine who will sing for all of you."

Naruto recoiled, "What's he talking about?"

"No idea," Sakura responded.

"Can we please all give a warm welcome to Naruto Namikaze," the crowd cheered, presumably more for having the Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Corps on stage than anything else.

A light spun around the room and landed on Naruto, who's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "What the hell is Sasuke doing?" he hissed. "He knows I don't sing in public!"

"Looks like he's going to need a little support from the audience," Sasuke urged, smiling an evil smile as his eyes locked with Naruto's.

"He's getting back at me for making him call Itachi, isn't he?"

"Yup," Suigetsu confirmed.

"Nah-ru-to," Sasuke began, a smug expression stealing his face. "Nah-ru-to." This time the crowd chanted along until everyone was repeating it over and over again.

"Okay, okay," Naruto stood up, "I'll do it." He walked through the people who moved aside as he made his way through to the stage.

"I hate you," he whispered into Sasuke's ear as he handed off the mike to him. Sasuke stepped off the stage only to be surrounded by a sea of women.

"Sorry bitches, he's taken," Sakura stepped out, pulling Sasuke into a steamy kiss before walking off, leaving behind broken hearts.

Naruto quickly ran through a list of songs in his mind, finally selecting one.

"Sup party peeeople!" he yelled to the crowd who cheered into return.

"So I got a song for ya. It's one of my favs, and it's for a girl who's out here tonight, who has a special place, right in here," he patted his heart with one hand. That made the crowd go "Awww."

"This one's for you babe," he pointed into the mass, which sent all the girls screaming again, twice as loud.

'Suck on that Sasuke,' Naruto thought, smiling.

"God, he's so _cheesy_," Karin moaned, face falling into her hands.

"Tell me about it, he only says that to get back at Sasuke," Sakura added.

"Well he did get a louder audience…" Suigetsu offered to which Sasuke sent him the ultimate Uchiha glare.

"That's the Naruto charm," Karin stated.

"Didn't he say that same exact thing the last time we forced him to do this," Tenten pondered.

"Hmm…" they all thought back, "Yup." Hinata soundlessy listened to the conversation, a little less cheerful from hearing that the song wasn't directed at her.

'There's still time," she thought, 'I'm just going to have to be brave. Once he finishes the song, I'll tell him everything… tell him that _he_ is that special someone.' She sat patiently for the moment, gazing at Naruto longingly and plunging into a trancelike state. Today would be the day she would scour up the courage to confess.

Naruto fit the mike into its stand and went back to have a quick word with the DJ who nodded and put in a new CD. Naruto strolled up to the mike as the song sounded with the slow violin playing. The throng of people swayed along with melody.

As soon as the intense part ushered in, Naruto rocked his head to the beat, tapping one foot in sync. Circling one hand around the microphone stand, he closed in, opening his mouth to sing:

"_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise, _

_Para-para-paradise  
__Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly," _he breathed into the mic, his voice soft and soothing and Hinata couldn't help but wonder how much this song correlated to her life. Maybe it _was_ meant for her.

"_And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Naruto paused when only music played, eyes hunting through the inhabitants, momentarily settlling on one pale-skinned girl, "_And so lying underneath those stormy skies. She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise_."

This time the crowd joined in with the chorus:

"_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_!"

The song gradually concluded, and the crowd literally went wild by the end, hollering and cheering. Naruto waved his arm in the air, "Hope you guys enjoyed that, and have a great night," he shouted, which ensued more deafening but festive cries.

Stepping off the stage, he was overwhelmed by a massive cluster of females issuing him to sing for them again. "I'm sorry everyone," he tried pushing through the heap, "maybe another time." A familiar girl with honey-colored hair emerged from the group, taking hold of his hand, "I'm sorry girls, but this one's taken too." She pulled him out of the claustrophobic area, leading him to a small table in the back.

"Th-thanks for getting me outta there, I couldn't even breathe," his blue orbs observed her face, "Wait… Hotaru?"

"Hello to you too Naruto," she smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he expressed, "I haven't seen you since—"

"Since college, yeah, I know. I was pretty surprised when I saw you singing up there too," she noted, "Reminded me of the time that we used to sing together."

"That was forever ago, but I still can't believe you're here, I'm still trying to process all this," he grinned.

"How about I get you a drink?" she insisted.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask that?" he smirked, winking.

"Still a flirt, are we?" she laughed as they continued conversing over their college days.

–– **PAGE BREAK –– **

Hinata sat alone at the table as she observed a blonde girl in a short red dress escort Naruto out of the crowd and lead him to a separate table. They talked for what seemed like a short while until they both got up and headed over to the dance floor. She noticed how he danced with her as she grinded on him. It was too soon that they started kissing while dancing and Hinata couldn't bear to watch anymore. She made her way to the bar, ignoring the few cat calls she received, signaling the bartender.

"I need a drink."

* * *

**I wish I could make a movie out of this... **

**Okay... so don't hate me. I know this is unexpected, hence the name of the chapter, but just be patient.**

**Btw, the song that Naruto sang in this chapter if you already hadn't figured out, was "Paradise" by Coldplay.  
**

**All that's left to say is... please leave a review! :)**

**So no one told be I spelled "Asta la Vista" wrong in the second chapter... a friend pointed that out to me, it was pretty embarrassing. SO spelling it correctly this time:**

**Hasta la vista yo.**


	5. All Is Fair In Love And War: Part 1

**Sup peeps. I'm back home from vacations! It's been a while, and this chapter was supposed to come out a few days ago but while I was on vacations, I was writing this on my brother's laptop cuz I didn't bring my own. And he got annoyed that I was using it all the time, so he didn't let me use it anymore... and put a password on it so I couldn't get on. Which is why the upload of this chapter was delayed. **

**But fear not. I'm back. On my own laptop. Feels great. And here's a long chapter for you.**

**By the way, does anyone remember Hotaru from the actual show? Cuz she was an actual character on there, if you didn't know.**

**Oh, and also, I changed the rating to "M" because I don't really understand all these new rules they put up for the rating... so I did that, just in case.**

**Okay well read on, enjoy, and leave a review! **

**—DemonicAngel—**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But he can own me ;)**

* * *

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR: Part 1**

"Para… para… I hate para… dise," Hinata slurred. She chugged down her fourth glass of vodka and slammed it down on the counter. "Another gla—" she hiccupped, "ass for me, please."

The bartender took the glass from her and set it aside, "Sweetie, I think you've had enough for tonight."

"No…" she said, "Just one more… please." Hinata's cheeks were flushed from all the drinking and her hair was in tangles, giving her sort of a wild appearance that would confuse any person if they glimpsed at her innocent-looking face.

The bartender looked down at her in pity, he'd seen many girls sit here and drink till they became a terrible wreck. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe it'll help."

Hinata frowned, and then scoffed, "Wrong? No-nothing's wrong." Her words were stretched, and she spoke with a tone that was unusual coming from her.

"That… that buh.. buh.."

"Bitch?" the bartender suggested, listening in while wiping dry the glasses.

"Yes… that…" Hinata murmured. "She took him… she took him… just like that." She attempted to snap her fingers but they just kept sliding off each other, her vision blurred.

Sighing, she rested her head on the counter, her hair falling onto her face. "I didn't e—" she hiccupped again, "ven get to tell… tell him that I…" her words faded off.

"I understand, if it's meant to be, it'll happen," the bartender replied, patting her head gently before walking to the backroom.

"I just want to forget…" Hinata spoke to no one. "Just want to…" she said, standing up abruptly. "Forget." Her eyes were full of fire, and she took a bold step forward, only to trip on her own feet.

A strong hand pulled her up, "You okay?"

Hinata blinked her eyes up at the mysterious figure, "Who a-are you?"

"Just someone," he whispered, combing his fingers through her hair, "who can help you forget."

Hinata bit her lip and giggled, "Oh-okay…"

The dark-haired man backed her up against the wall and placed one hand on her ass while the other slithered it's way onto her breast. She started breathing heavily as he leaned in closer, her chest rising and pressing against him.

He chuckled, smiling dangerously. "You really shouldn't do that," he warned.

"D—" she hiccupped, "do what?" She looked at him confused, biting her lip.

The man ignored her, twisting his hands further into her hair and craning his neck to kiss the side of her jaw. His spare hand slipped inside her dress and she felt his finger tug on her panty-line. This wasn't right, but her mind was playing games with her. It felt good. And for once, she felt good, and she didn't want it to stop.

His kisses became more passionate as they traveled down her neck and he roamed his tongue on the edge of her breasts. She moaned from the touch, it felt so good. So very good.

Just as he was about to insert his finger into her panty, everything ceased. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the stranger who was pleasuring her lying on the ground and a very furious man standing a few feet away with his right hand balled into a fist.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Neji searched around the crowd, seeking his wife; she had said that she just needed to take a quick break to the ladies room. Unfortunately, it had now dawned upon him, that a '_quick _break to the ladies room' in girl-terms is a century. But the difference here was that Tenten wasn't the type of girl who took so much time, which is why he was so concerned. There were, to his knowledge, many perverts lurking in every corner of this club, and speaking of perverts, he just spotted one. On the wrong person.

Neji pushed his way through the sweaty mob of people dancing around him. Reaching the borders, he found himself clutching onto the collar of the pervert and punched him in the face. The man staggered and collapsed on to the floor.

"Don't touch her."

"N-neji?" Hinata stated, swaying gently, the alcohol still in full effect.

The man rubbed his hand on his cheek, still on the ground. "What the f*** is your problem man?"

Neji glanced at the ground, his lips forming a thin line. "Sorry. I don't speak to shit," he answered before knocking him out. Hinata gasped, startled by the action.

"Neji! Wh-why did you do that?" Neji ignored her, clutching onto her wrist and dragging her away from the situation.

"We're going home."

"Bu-but… Neji…"

Neji snapped his head back, his furious expression loosening from the sight of his cousin's poor state. Her head was perspiring and her hair in knots. She had red marks tracking down her throat and her dress wrinkled at the hem. He sighed. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Hinata stared at him naively. "Wha—" she hiccupped, "Whah for?"

Neji's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "You're drunk?"

"Nooo I'm not _silly_." She hiccupped again and her hand flew over her mouth, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You are definitely drunk," he shook his head, pinching his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. Things literally couldn't get any worse.

Swooping her legs, he gently picked her up, carrying her towards the exit. As he was walking out, his periphery caught sight of a blonde blue-eyed knucklehead making out with some random chick who seemed pretty cozy snuggled up in his arms. He shifted his pupils back and forth from his cousin to the blonde. And then it all made sense, as if the whole scene was put on rewind and fast-forwarded for his understanding. So things could get worse.

Neji swiftly rushed out of the claustrophobic area before his emotionally unstable cousin feasted her eyes on the blonde pair kissing.

"Neji… you have pretty hair," Hinata giggled, twirling her finger around a strand. He smiled at her action, who knew she was so adorable when she was drunk?

"Girly-hair Neji…" she clamped her hand on her mouth, muffling her laughter. Neji made a face. She was _so_ not a cute drunk.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips, "Neji… I… I don't feel so good."

He kissed her forehead gently, "Don't worry, I'll get you home."

They reached the car and he unlocked it, setting her down in the passenger seat. He pulled the lever to push back her seat and then he buckled her up before settling into the driver's side. He pulled out his phone and sent a short text to Tenten about the circumstances and his location. Closing it and sticking it into his pocket, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"Neji… I'm so p-pathetic…" Hinata mumbled.

"What? Of course you're not," Neji firmly stated.

"I-I am…" she said. "I can't even…"

"Can't even what?" Neji urged.

"Can't even… tell Naruto how I feel…" she whispered.

Neji remained silent. "And then… and then Neji… that other girl… in a pretty dress… it was a… a really pretty dress…" she continued. "She just came… and took him so… so… easily… I can't do anything… can't do anything right." A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Naruto… he only feels sorry for me… that's the only… only reason why he talks to me… No matter how pretty… I dress up… he's never… never ever… going to see me that way," her voice grew soft, her breathing heavy and shaky.

"You're wrong. Maybe if you actually tried telling him, you would find out that that's not true," Neji heaved a sigh. What was the point in telling her this right now? She was going to forget it all by tomorrow anyway. At least he now knows that she's a talkative drunk. Complete opposite of her quiet personality. What a surprise.

"I was going to tell… to tell Naruto today… but then _she_ came…" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. "I guess… I guess we're just not meant to be…"

Neji groaned. These two, from his point of view were perfect for each other. And in due time, they would eventually be together. Of that, he was certain. He's just going to need to help speed the process. Neji smirked at the plans brewing in his head.

"Neji… I feel sick…" Hinata broke his thoughts, wiping the smirk off his face. He knew what this meant. The last thing he needed is vomit in his brand-new BMW.

"Hinata, just stay calm for a bit, we'll be home in just two minutes," Neji pressed, driving faster.

He quickly parked in front of Naruto's house and unbuckled Hinata from her seat, coming around to the other side to pick her up and carry her inside. He got to the front door and, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit." He forgot the house keys. "I am an idiot."

"Something wrong Neji…?" Hinata murmured in his arms.

"Everything is fine," he set her down on the steps, "Just stay here for one second."

"Naruto better have still kept it there…" he said, sliding up the glass on one side of the lamppost by the porch. "_Thank_ you Naruto," Neji exhaled, pulling out an orange-colored key.

Naruto used to keep a key in this exact spot a few years ago when he finally came to terms with the fact that he wasn't very good at remembering things. Like where he put his house keys. So, he hid one inside the lamppost just in case he did ever misplace them. Eventually he told a few of his friends, like Neji, about this key's position so they could just invite themselves in since they dropped by so often.

Neji put the key back in its place after unlocking the door and went to pick up Hinata.

Hinata lightly pulled on his hair. "Neji…"

"Yes?" he answered while walking up the stairs.

"You don't have to carry me," she said.

"I don't believe you're capable of walking just yet. At least not without stumbling."

She hiccupped again, "I-I can too…"

"It doesn't matter, we're already here," he set her down in front of the bathroom door. "Wash your face and then get in bed, I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Hinata breathed out.

Neji trotted out of the room and dashed downstairs to find some pills that would help smooth over the hangover she would have in the morning. Finding the cabinet with all the medical supplies, he pulled out a small bottle. Popping out two tablets, he filled up a glass with water and ascended to the second story.

He stepped inside the guest room and Hinata was still in the bathroom. "It can't take that long to wash your face…"

"Hinata?" he called, knocking on the bathroom door. Neji heard some weird noise but there was no reply. "Hinata? Is everything alright?" He knocked again, turning the handle to see if it was unclocked. It turned out it was, so he cracked open the door and peeked inside, "Hinata!"

She was sitting on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. Neji rushed to her and held onto her hair, rubbing her back.

"Neji… I really… don't feel good," she choked out.

"I know, I know…" he soothed.

The door slammed open to show four panicked girls with mouths ajar, gaping at the two.

"WHA—" Neji raised his hand to stop Ino and then switched his concentration to his wife. "Tenten can you please come take care of Hinata?"

"O-of course," she stammered, exchanging places with Neji.

Neji ushered the three remaining out of the room and into the hallway. "Is Naruto here too?"

"No, I have no idea where he is, we thought he would be with you," Sakura informed him.

"I know where he is, I was just wondering if he was back yet. But I'll get to that later," he said.

"Neji what are you talking about?"

"Okay, listen first, and then ask questions later. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, we get it, go on already," Karin whined.

"I thought you guys were taking turns watching over Hinata but from what I can see, there was a serious flaw in your plan. Hinata was probably left alone for a bit and for those few minutes she had alone, she caught sight of a certain brother of yours making out with some girl. N—"

"HE WAS DOING WHAT?" they all shrieked.

Neji inhaled sharply, "I said, questions later."

"You can't expect u—"

"I said, _questions later_," he glared at Sakura. They all made a face at him. He internally groaned, why couldn't these three be like Tenten? He was so glad he was married to her and not one of these impatient creatures. He really didn't see how his three colleagues handled their spouses.

"Now, I'm not sure how you foresaw this night to end, but I can assure you that it's going to take _much _more than dressing Hinata up to make Naruto fall in love with her."

"Wait, you know too?" Ino inquired.

Neji raised a brow, then sighed. "I would be extremely dim-witted if I didn't. I've lived with her, _of course_ I know."

"Continuing," Neji stated, glancing at each of the girls to check if they were done interrupting him, "I want you three, and please tell this to Tenten afterwards too, I want you _not _to tell Naruto about Hinata getting drunk tonight."

"Bu—" Neji held up his forefinger, "Do _not _tell him about getting drunk. Do _not _lecture him about that girl he was with. If he comes home tonight saying he's dating her, then all the better for us."

The hell a—" He put up his finger again, "I will be in charge of whatever happens with Hinata now. You've already proven from this evening that you're absolutely incapable of handling this situation as well as I thought you four would."

"So you could either keep to yourselves," he noticed Ino tapping her feet anxiously, "_or_ help me with this." He closed his speech and waited for their response.

"Fine. You're the boss," Sakura forced out. The others nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I anticipate that Naruto will be here any moment, and when he arrives, _none_ of you will confront him about the girl. You will wait till he tells you himself. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever," Karin said, moving past him to Hinata's room with the two others tagging along.

Neji rolled his eyes. "So impatient…" he muttered before following behind. He entered the room once more and this time found Hinata in fresh new clothes lying on the bed with Tenten by her side. Neji grabbed the pills he set on the nightstand, "Take these," he handed them to Hinata. She sat up and grabbed the glass, swallowing one capsule at a time with the water.

"Thank you Neji," she whispered before curling up under the sheets and shutting her eyes.

Neji came around the bed to his partner, taking her hand. "Will I be seeing you tonight or tomorrow?"

"I think we're all going to stay here with Hinata tonight, just in case," she said.

"Okay my love," he leaned down to peck her lips, "Take care of her."

"I-I will," she spoke softly, a pink hue highlighting her face.

Neji smirked when he heard Ino and Karin giggling at his display as he stepped out. He went downstairs into the living room and spotted the guys lying on the couches.

"So… why did the girls force us to come home?" Suigetsu sat up and asked as Neji walked in.

Sasuke and Sai revolved their heads in his direction, both just as curious. Neji crashed on the couch, exhaling. "Hinata got drunk."

Suigetsu laughed, slapping his knee, "Good one Neji."

"I'm serious."

"Oh." There was a silence. "For real? Hinata as in Hinata Hyuuga as in your cousin?"

"_Yes_, Suigetsu," Neji confirmed.

"I didn't think she was the type to get drunk…" Suigetsu added.

"She's not." The three men waited for him to continue. Neji formed a thinking pose, with the side of his face resting on his hand, "She saw Naruto with a girl."

Sasuke quirked up a brow. "Do you guys remember Hotaru from college?" Neji asked.

"The same one who splashed paint all over my paintings?"

"The same one who set off the rumor that I was gay?"

"The same one that stole my clothes after swimming?"

Neji chuckled, "Yes, the same one."

"What about her?" Sai inquired.

"She was the girl Naruto was making out with."

"That dobe," Sasuke shook his head.

"It's like college all over again," Suigetsu slumped in his seat, folding his arms.

"It's not going to end well…" Sai asserted.

"Looks like she's out to mess with Naruto again," Neji said.

"So what are we gonna do?"

Neji smirked, "_Nothing_."

"Nothing?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Sasuke could tell Neji was up to something. "Sue, just go with it," Sasuke shrugged, pulling out his reading glasses and grabbing his book. Neji was the one that kept their group together back then when Hotaru tried breaking them up, so he trusted Neji enough to let him do whatever he wanted.

Suigetsu signaled Sai with his eyes to say something but he just shrugged too, relaxing. "It'll be fine."

All four heard the garage opening and a car pull in. Neji looked around the room, "No one say _anything_ about this."

The door to the garage opened, and they heard someone step in. After two minutes Naruto walked into the room and put his hands on his hips. "Seriously? _Seriously?_"

The men in the vicinity just stared at him innocently. "What?" Sai finally said.

"You guys all just _left_ and thought it would be funny not to tell me?" Naruto flared, "I searched the whole club for you. It wasn't until I got in to the parking lot and saw that _none _of your cars were there, that I figured you guys abandoned me. You could have at the least _told _me you were leaving!"

"I thought Sasuke told you," Neji nodded his head Sasuke's way.

"Hn. I thought Sue told you," Sasuke copied.

Suigetsu just pointed one finger at Sai, "I thought he told you."

Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm not stupid."

"You sure?" Suigetsu snorted.

"YES, I'm sure!" Naruto yelled, folding his arms. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Kay."

"Hn."

"Cool."

They all continued doing whatever they were doing, ignoring Naruto.

"Okay, okay, just listen! I have awesome news!" Naruto beamed, rocking on his feet in excitement. That caught the company's attention, all focus concentrated on the blonde man. Neji motioned the others with his eyes, reminding them not to say a word.

"You guys all remember Hotaru from college?"

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Yes."

"Well I met her tonight at the club and we're dating now!" Naruto was literally about to fall over in delight. The room remained silent. "Why aren't you guys saying anything?"

"You sure about that?" Suigetsu said. Neji mentally smacked his head. Hadn't he just told them all not to say anything.

"What do you mean by _that?" _Naruto retorted.

"Nothing… I'm just saying… you know, last time she tried coming in our group… it didn't end too… well."

Naruto recoiled, obviously not pleased with the group's reaction. "Is that what the rest of you think too? _Hmmm_? That this is going to end a disaster?"

No one said anything for a moment. "There is a high chance of it happening again," Sasuke broke out.

"I agree," Sai backed him up.

"Oh okay. And what about _you _Neji, what do _you _think?"

Neji raised a brow, "Well actually, I—"

"Save it." Naruto glared at him. "She's coming tomorrow night for dinner so all of you better shut it about this crap and be on your best f****** behavior!"

Suigetsu smirked, "Yes, _mom_."

Naruto gave him the finger before storming out of the room. They all heard him slam his bedroom door, a little startled from the reaction.

"That… could have gone better," Neji sighed.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Naruto woke up around noon, tired from the previous nights activities. He stretched his arms, taking a cold shower, then heading downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Or technically, lunch.

Sasuke entered the room, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, obviously just back from the gym.

"Everyone still sleeping?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke quirked a brow up, taking off an earbud, "Hn?"

"I said, is everyone still sleeping?" Naruto mumbled, looking away.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, Sue and Sai are watching TV and Neji went out with the girls."

"Why'd Neji go?"

"Hinata went to see Hiashi-sama, so Neji took her, and the rest of the girls tagged along too."

"Oh… when will they be back?"

"Most likely by this evening," Sasuke said, pouring orange juice into a glass. He glanced up at Naruto to see him fidgeting. "Don't worry, they'll be back before Hotaru arrives."

"Okay… good."

"Naruto?"

Naruto jerked his head up, "Ya?"

"Sorry about last night. The rest of the guys are sorry too, we went out of line," Sasuke apologized.

Naruto scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward, "It's okay… sorry about yelling."

"No worries," Sasuke smiled. "I'm heading up to shower, I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure," Naruto grinned. He was glad to have friends like Sasuke, even if they fought at times. He finished eating, and went upstairs to clean up his orange blob of a room. Maybe Sakura was right about changing his bedsheets…

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Why are we going to the mall?" Hinata asked softly. They had just finished up at Hiashi-sama's house, which went quite well. They were all polite and Hiashi-sama conversed with Hinata about her college experience. All in all it went finely and Hinata could relax now and check seeing her father off the list. Greeting him was always something she worried about, he was a scary man after all.

"I just need to shop for a few things, that's all," Sakura replied sweetly. "And meet this one friend of mine."

"Oh… okay," Hinata responded. Not one to pry, she didn't ask any further. "Um… Neji?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I apologize… about last night. There were some things I said that… might have been a little crazy," Hinata blushed. "I know I had a few drinks… and wasn't in the right mind, so please just ignore whatever I might have told you."

Neji glanced at her through the rearview mirror, "So you're finally remembering parts?"

"Yes…"

"I don't recall you saying anything that wasn't worth listening too," Neji smirked.

Hinata flushed beet red. "I went overboard…"

"We'll discuss this later," Neji replied, smirk still on his face. The girls shared a sly look with each other, while Hinata tried not to die from embarrassment.

He parked in the mall parking lot, and they all strolled into the food court first.

Sakura spotted Kiba sitting at a round table holding eight chairs. He waved when he caught sight of Sakura, "Hey!"

The group wandered over to where he Kiba was, taking a seat. "Kiba?"

"Oh hey Hinata! Long time no see and sup everyone. I didn't know all of you were coming."

"We weren't planning on all of us coming, but it just ended up that way," Sakura said, taking a seat.

So exactly why'd all of you call me out here?"

Neji exchanged looks with Sakura, and they both turned to look at Hinata. "W-what?" she stuttered.

Sakura spoke first. "We're actually here to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what can I do for ya?" Kiba responded.

"Can you pretend to date Hinata for a few days?" Sakura stated bluntly.

Kiba recoiled and Hinata's eyes bulged out, "W-what?!"

"Dude c'mon, I just started seeing this girl… and I can't have her seeing me with someone else," Kiba groaned.

"Hey, it's only for a few days, and it's just for pretend. Plus we need you to do it to make Naruto come to his senses," Karin reasoned, pushing up her glasses.

Wait? He still hasn't figured out that Hinata has like a major crush on him?" Kiba laughed out loud.

Hinata blushed furiously, didn't anyone realize she was still sitting here. "Does _everyone_ know about this?"

"Duh! We all have known forever. You make it so obvious, even I figured it out, and that's saying something. Naruto is just an idiot," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"O-Oh…" Hinata stared at the floor, twiddling her fingers for the first time after a long time.

"Hey guys, stop embarrassing Hinata," Ino said.

Kiba flashed her a toothy grin, "Sorry…"

"Okay, so back to the plan. Naruto is dating Hotaru, and she's coming tonight for dinner. What we're going to d—"

"Neji, I really appreciate that you're doing all this for me, but I don't think this is fair to Naruto. I-I don't want to come between his relationship with Hotaru…" her words faded off in the end.

"Hinata, we're not going to try to break them up. I know this sounds cruel, but it will happen eventually. And if you want what's best for Naruto, then you need to make him see that he needs to be with you. Hotaru isn't good for him, we've had some complications back in college that she was entirely the cause of. So if you can try and pretend for a while, it would really help. Trust me, we're definitely on Naruto's side here, " Neji replied.

"I know you may think this is good for him, but I'm okay with him being with Hotaru. I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle it."

Neji folded his arms, leaning back into his chair, "You mean like how you handled it _last night_?"

Hinata's face flushed red as she bowed her head down, her hair falling forward and hiding her face.

"Thought so," he smirked. "So… will you do it? For Naruto?"

Hinata sighed, "Yes."

Neji smiled, "Alright, so here's the plan."

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Naruto finished tidying up his room and went into his closet to pick out his clothes for the evening. "Casual… casual… casual… sexy… perfect." He pulled out dark jeans and a black button up t-shirt, and changed into them. He looked at himself in the mirror, unbuttoning the top two buttons and combed his hair. He stared at himself, and then proceeded to race his fingers through his golden locks, giving them a messy yet sexy look.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy…" he started singing, when he heard voices from downstairs. "Guess the whole party is here…"

He put on some axe cologne and then sprayed his entire room and bathroom with air freshener, inhaling the sweet scent. "Perrrfecto." He walked out of his room and went downstairs.

"Hello ladies," Naruto welcomed the girls entering the house.

"My, my, someone is in a good mood today," Karin poked him.

He circled one arm around her back, pulling her close, "Well my lovely little sister, I have a _date_ coming for dinner here in a few minutes."

Karin put her hand up to her mouth and gasped dramatically. "Oh _really_? A _date_? My dear brother finally got a girl? Isn't this quite the occasion."

"You're both such idiots," Sakura shook her head at her two siblings.

"And you're just a party pooper," Naruto replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"So Naruto, who is this date of yours?" Sakura pretended not to know.

"Oh, um, it's Hotaru. Do you remember her?"

"Hotaru… I think so… guess I'll just see when she arrives," she smiled sweetly.

Naruto looked around and saw Neji and his four sisters settling inside, "Hey, where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she said she had something she needed to do, so she'll just get back on her own," Ino shrugged.

"You guys just left her?" Naruto said, concern evident on his face.

"Stop being a worry-wart and go get dinner ready for your _date_," Tenten shoved him towards the kitchen.

"Oh, almost forgot," Naruto beamed, skipping over to the kitchen.

"He's a little _too_ happy…" Karin announce after he left the room.

"Tell me about it," Sakura said.

"Neji, are you sure about this?" Tenten asked. "I mean he's happy… I don't want to ruin that for him."

"It'll be fine, and trust me, we're not going to interfere with their relationship _at all_. Whatever will happen, will happen on it's own accord."

—**PAGE BREAK—**

The bell rang after half an hour. "Can someone get that, my hands are full!" Naruto yelled that from the kitchen.

Sasuke and Suigetsu got up instantly and opened the door to see a beautiful girl with honey-colored hair smiling pleasantly back at them. "Sasuke… Suigetsu… hi… I didn't know you two would be here."

Sasuke scoffed, "Oh really, well I guess now would be a good time to tell you that we're all here."

"Well the more the merrier, right?" she continued sweetly.

"Whatever," Suigetsu said, walking back to the living room.

Sasuke just glared at her. "Um… can I come in please?"

He pursed his lips, "Hn."

She followed him to the living room where the rest of the family was lounging comfortably. Hotaru felt the atmosphere shift in mood when she entered, "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all after so long." They continued to stare at her, not replying.

"Hotaru!" Naruto called, putting his hands on her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek from behind. "Hi."

Hotaru blushed lightly, "Hey, I've missed you."

Sakura made a gag sign when the two lovebirds weren't looking.

"It's only been one f****** day," Suigetsu hissed to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Dinner's ready, so how about he head over that way," Naruto announced, taking Hotaru's hand and leading her to the dining room. The group trailed behind the two, not making a sound.

"She's being really sweet," Ino whispered.

"Don't fall into her trap, she lures in people like that," Suigetsu whispered back.

"It's all fake," Sasuke added in.

"You sure?" Sakura asked, uncertain. "I mean maybe she's different now and we're all being douche bags."

"Just act normally and let whatever happens, happen on it's own," Neji said. They all nodded in agreement. Taking their seats, Naruto assembled at the head of the table with Hotaru sitting beside him. "Naruto did you make all of this?"

"Sure did," he beamed, "All for you."

She took his hand in hers, "You're too sweet."

Suigetsu wanted to blurt out what a fraud she was, because she _so _was. He hated her guts. Not only did she steal his clothes after swim practice in college, she also tried to ruin his relationship with Karin after he had rejected her. And not only had she attempted to do this to him, she did to Sasuke, Sai, and Neji. Though she got creeped out by Sai and backed off. Lucky bastard. Because they all rejected her, she set her eyes on Naruto. It probably must have been for revenge because subsequent to these events, Hotaru strived to break off Naruto's relationship with his friends and make them look like the bad guy. It almost worked but they were able to convince him that they didn't do anything. The good part was that by this time it was graduation, and as soon as the four graduated, they made sure Naruto didn't meet with Hotaru again. Unfortunately until yesterday at the club. This girl was bad news.

The bell rang again. "That's probably Hinata, I'll go get it," Neji stated.

"Kay," Naruto replied before resuming his conversation with Hotaru.

"He doesn't even notice that we're here," Sai spoke quietly to the others.

"Seriously. It's like she holds some super magic power that sucks him in," Suigetsu frowned.

Ino looked up, "Hey Hinata!"

"Hi," she replied softly.

Naruto stopped chatting and rotated his head towards the entryway. "Hinata, you're—" His eyes traced her arm down to the hand she was holding, "Here…"

Kiba waved at him with his spare hand, "Sup Naruto."

* * *

**I haven't edited this, so there might be a few mistakes. Just ignore 'em.**

**Well... i don't have anything to say, except look forward to the next chapter! It's gonna be a fun one.**

**Review, pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	6. All Is Fair In Love And War: Part 2

**Heyo! It's been a month. Wow. But hey, I started college and as fun as it is, is as overwhelming as it is. For any of you who are in college, I'm taking 17 hours as a freshman, and I just realized how much of a work load that is. And I should be doing homework right now, so you better be thankful that this chapter came out as soon as it did, lol.**

**But you guys are going to like it! It's shorter than usual, but I enjoyed it. So hopefully you will too.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who previously reviewed! It made me feel so loved, thank you guys so much. I'm sorry I can't thank each of you individually, but I want you to know that every time I read them I get super excited and happy. Even if they are like one word long! :D **

**So read on and please leave a review!**

**—DemonicAngel—**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Yup.**

* * *

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR: Part 2**

"Hey Naruto! Pass the mashed potatoes will ya?" Kiba yelled again from the opposite end of the table.

Naruto, still in a daze, broke out of his thoughts, "Huh? Ya, sure, here." He grabbed the bowl and handed it to person sitting next to him.

He noticed Kiba dump a serving onto his plate, and then lean close to Hinata and ask her if she wanted some as well. As if on cue, the silent girl blushed lightly but shook her head, murmuring a polite "no thank you."

Activity at the table had exponentially declined ever since Kiba presented himself hand-in-hand with Hinata. Not that anyone was having much of a conversation prior to that; it was mostly Naruto filling up the room with his consistent talking. But now he had been surprisingly quiet. The spectators seated between the two blondes at one end and the brunettes on the other, mutely enjoyed the amusing display staged before them.

Naruto discreetly eyed the new "couple" and couldn't come up with a theory to how that happened. Kiba only ever saw Hinata as a good friend, maybe even a little sister, if at that. The two seriously couldn't be dating, he thought. Hinata on the other hand, was trying not to stare at Naruto and his date, she didn't want to appear rude or give something away. Her face always told all, well except to Naruto maybe.

Hotaru was quite conscious of Naruto's inspection. Though he didn't realize, she had been acutely watching his reaction and was having a difficult time tracing him back towards her.

"Naruto, baby," Hotaru called sweetly, trying to get his undivided attention.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered as he came out of his daydreaming state, "Yes Hotaru?"

"I was just wondering… well um…" she said, uncertain. Naruto found her newborn shyness adorably cute. He smiled, completely distracted now.

"Wondering what?" he whispered, leaning closer.

Kiba smiled as he sensed Hinata's ears _and eyes_ perk up at the affectionate way Naruto spoke to her. Time to initiate plan 'Make Naruto Jealous.'

"_Hinata_," Kiba voiced softly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. Hinata looked at Kiba, turning red as he took her hand into hers.

"Y-yes Kiba?" she said, stuttering from the small contact.

He tilted towards her, closing any gaps. "_Could you…_" he breathed out. Her face grew hot and by this time, even Naruto revolved his neck to view the mushy scene, something that extremely pissed off Hotaru who kept putting effort into getting Naruto to focus on her.

"_Could you…_" he said again.

"C-could I what?" she inquired, her voice going up an octave.

"_Could you please_… pass the salt?"

Neji smirked. Naruto eyes were about to pop out. And Hotaru was practically rolling her eyes at how obvious they were being. She glared at the Inuzuka when no one was looking. _Two could play this game_.

"U-um s-sure Kiba," Hinata said, inhaling and exhaling shakily from the event. This plan would be the death of her. She grabbed the condiments to her right and set them down in front of the extremely satisfied dog-boy.

Hotaru sneered inwardly. "_Naruto_," she spoke ardently.

Naruto was so confused. What the heck was going on here? Better question, what the hell was wrong with Kiba? He could of just asked to pass the damn salt. Was he choking on his food that couldn't simply spit that out? And again, why in the world wasn't Neji acting like his overprotective self? Did he not see how close Kiba got to Hinata? That was just crossing bounds. Like that was wayyyy too close. Naruto rubbed his forehead, the perplexity of this whole scenario was making it hurt.

"Naruto, are you feeling okay?"

The blonde faced Hotaru, remembering she was still there. "Don't worry about me, just having a little bit of a headache," he gave her a small smile.

"How about I kiss it and make it feel better?" Naruto looked at her lovingly and Suigetsu choked on his water, having a coughing fit.

Hotaru was about to peck Naruto on the forehead when he shifted his attention to Suigetsu. "You okay, man?"

"E-excuse me for a sec, I'm feeling a little sick." Sai tried to hide his smile.

Hotaru cursed silently, her hand curling into a fist under the table. Yet another chance to get intimate with Naruto was destroyed all because of those annoying friends of his who kept interfering.

"_Naruto_," Hotaru voiced his name for what felt like the millionth time.

Said boy transferred his gaze to the beautiful girl, ocean blue eyes meeting dark teal ones. "Ya?"

"I was just wondering if you would be okay with me coming over tomorrow?" she stated quickly just in case she got interrupted again.

He beamed. "Sure! You can come anytime you want!"

Neji pulled out his phone and sent Suigetsu a quick text with a smirk on his face.

**Naruto just gave Hotaru **

**permission to show up **

**whenever she wants.**

His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

**Super.**

Though Neji disliked Hotaru, his resentment was nowhere near the intensity of Suigetsu's. He absolutely despised that girl and Neji enjoyed bothering him about it, even though they were on the same side.

Kiba pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well thanks for the food Naruto, but I gotta get goin'."

"Huh? Oh, ya, no prob. See ya," Naruto said, his eyes following Kiba as he whispered something into Hinata's ear and she too got up, excusing herself from the table.

Hotaru raised a brow at seeing Naruto stare at Hinata leave, but said nothing of it. Dinner wasn't going as well as she had expected too. Well then again, she hadn't expected his entire family to be here either. She knew not much would come out of tonight by staying any longer. She would just have to try again tomorrow.

"Naruto, I forgot I have a few things I needed to do, so I'm going to have to go too," she said.

"Aww, you do? Can't you stay just a while longer?" he pouted. She bit her lip, damn he was so cute.

"I'm sorry, you know I'd love to, but I can't. Walk me out though?" she scooted her chair back and took Naruto's hand who got up and trailed behind her like a puppy.

The room breathed a sigh of relief as the pair left the room. Suigetsu came back into the room with scorn of his face. "I hate that bitch."

"Sui! She might hear you, she's not gone yet!" Karin scolded.

"Like I care. And she knows it." He folded his arms and slumped into his seat.

"Still…" Karin said.

"Yo Neji. How long am I gonna have to put up with that demon?" Suigetsu complained.

Neji fixated his eyes on the pissed-off boy and shrugged, "Give it a week."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

Neji's lips curved upward, "How much are you proposing Uchiha?"

"Actually, I was more thinking along the lines of you getting a _haircut_ if you lose."

Neji scoffed, "Okay, but if _you_ lose, you have to go three days without even touching your hair."

Sakura and Tenten face-palmed, "What the heck is it with you guys and your hair?!"

"Morons," Karin muttered.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna bet on that too!" Suigetsu chimed in.

Karin smacked the back of his head, "And you're the biggest moron."

"But I'm a moron you love," he smiled cheekily, rubbing the spot she hit.

She shook her head but smiled right back; he was right, she did love him no matter how much of an idiot he could be.

Sai sat quietly with Ino who now rested on his lap, her arms circled around his neck and her head laying on his shoulder. He already knew who was going to win, and previous bets reminded him it was much better not to take part in them any more.

Sasuke took Neji's hand and they both gave one firm shake before letting go, each of them smirking at the other's future loss.

— **- — - —**

"Give me a kiss goodnight?"

Naruto smiled, "You didn't have to ask, as if I would let you leave without it."

Hotaru cheeks turned a faint pink hue. Naruto tilted his head, his hand on the small of her back pushing her closer as he reached down to place a soft kiss on her lips. The moment ended all too soon, because he heard a motorbike zooming off and a red-faced Hinata tiptoeing past them into the house.

Naruto sighed, opening the door for Hotaru and waving goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway. His thoughts still lingered on Hinata and Kiba.

Those two were definitely making him curious as hell and he couldn't even place why it bothered him so much.

— **DAY 2 —**

The bell rang once, and then a second time.

Naruto hopped down the stairs, jumping onto the first floor. "That's for me!" he yelled excitedly, but heard another voice coming out of the kitchen, saying the same thing.

"Huh? No, it's probably mine, Hotaru said she was coming over right now," he informed Hinata as he turned the lock to open the door.

"Well actually—" Hinata began.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Kiba?" Naruto recoiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my date," Kiba grinned wolfishly as Hinata squeezed past Naruto and greeted Kiba.

"Hey babe." Hinata nearly fainted from the nickname.

Kiba put one hand on her upper back, gently pushing her forward.

"Don't freak," he whispered in her ear as his hand slowly slid down to right above her ass. Hinata stiffened, blushing profusely, but didn't push off his hand.

Naruto on the other hand freaked. The hell was that mutt doing? That pervert! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And where was Hinata's self-respect? She shouldn't be letting that boy get away with that.

He helped Hinata with the helmet, and got on the bike as she sat behind. "Hold on tight, okay?" She nodded, shaking slightly but keeping a firm grip on Kiba's shoulders. Kiba laughed, taking Hinata's hands and moving them so they were around his chest. "There you go."

He waved off at Naruto, "See ya later buddy!"

Naruto fumed. Hinata didn't even like to ride on motorbikes, he knew for a fact that she was scared of going on them. Kiba better not be pushing her to do anything she wasn't willing to do.

He stood at the door with a frown on his face. Hotaru walked up the pathway to the front door. Naruto hadn't even noticed her pulling up to the driveway. Her eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "Is something wrong?"

"Hm… no, nothing's wrong," he pecked her cheek. "Lets just go inside."

— **Day 3 —**

The bell rang and Sakura glanced at the men sprawled over the couches, no one bothering to move. The bell rang again.

"You lazy asses," she muttered, getting up to answer the door only to see none other than Hotaru.

A sly smile spread over he face. "Why hello _Hotaru_."

"Hi Sakura," the girl addressed her kindly.

"Oh cut it with the act Hotaru," Sakura sneered.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Hotaru said, looking confused.

"I don't know what the hell you're planning but I swear if you hurt Naruto in any way, I won't hesitate to beat the living daylights outta you."

Hotaru quirked up one eyebrow, "Your attitude seems to have grown since last I saw you."

"Oh, a lot more of me has grown since then, I assure you."

"Whatever your problem is, why don't you keep it to yourself. I'm sure you wouldn't want Naruto finding out about this conversation," she smirked deviously.

"Watch it bi—"

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned. "What are my two favorite ladies talking about?"

"Oh, we were just catching up on old times," Hotaru answered, her eyes boring in on Sakura's.

Sakura gritted her teeth, but replied just as sweetly. "Ya, turns out I remember _exactly_ who she is."

Naruto flashed his teeth at Sakura, extremely happy that his sister and girlfriend were getting to know each other. "I knew you'd remember! But hey, what are we still standing here for?" He pulled Hotaru inside and led her to the kitchen.

Sakura walked back into the living room.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked with half-interest.

Sakura didn't reply but plumped down on the sofa. "I want in on this bet too."

The guys glanced at each other, and then smirked. "What are you offering?"

— **Day 4 —**

"Where's your girlfriend dickless?"

"Sai! Don't call me dickless!" Naruto shouted but then went back to sulking on the couch.

"The question still remains," he replied.

"She's feeling sick," Naruto mumbled.

"Why don't you just go to_ her_?" he suggested.

"She said she doesn't want me getting sick, so she said I shouldn't come." Naruto was currently lying on his stomach with one arm drooping off the side of the couch and his right cheek snuggled against the soft fabric. He flipped open his phone to check for any new messages, but his screen showed just the same as the last time he checked, which was two minutes ago.

Sasuke walked into the room, and gave one glimpse at the blonde. "You're hopeless."

"Shut up teme."

— **Day 5 —**

"Ready to go?" Naruto smiled at the honey hair-colored girl.

"Ready as ever!" Hotaru matched his level of enthusiasm.

He curled his hand around hers and pecked her cheek. They were about to walk downstairs when he spotted Kiba and Hinata walking up.

Kiba said something quietly to Hinata and the shy girl giggled in response. They brushed past Naruto and Hotaru, wandering down the hall to Hinata's room, Kiba closing the door behind him. Naruto's eyes tracked them all the way till he heard the guest room door lock turn. He wanted to know what they were doing in there.

He felt someone nudge his arm, "C'mon Naruto, lets go."

"A-ah sure, ya, lets go."

— **- —**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Naruto and Hotaru screamed as the rollercoaster sped down the trail. It looped twice and then gradually came to a halt.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Naruto laughed, taking Hotaru's hand and heading to where they posted the pictures.

"Do you see ours?" he asked Hotaru.

Hotaru giggled and then pointed at the top left screen. Naruto tuned his gaze toward the direction she pointed at and started cracking up. "Hahaha! Look at my hair, it's all over the place."

"Mhm." Naruto craned his neck to see Hotaru texting someone.

"Who you texting?" he asked curiously.

"Hm? No one important," she murmured, quickly hitting send and putting her phone away. She smiled at Naruto. "Wanna go again?"

Naruto's eye gleamed, "Yes!" He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her to the line, completely distracted.

"Naruto slow down!" she laughed, but ran along with him.

— **Day 6 —**

Suigetsu blocked his ears with his index fingers when he heard banging from the room upstairs. "Could they get any louder?" he whined, trying to tune out the noise.

Neji smirked, "If it bothers you that much, why don't you go do something about it?"

Suigetsu got up with ambition and stomped his way out.

Naruto was making out with Hotaru on his bed and things were just getting heated. "God you're so sexy," he mumbled, taking over her mouth again. Pushing herself on top of him, she slid her hands under his shirt, pushing it up. She moaned when he traced his finger down her back and kissed her neck.

"Hey Naruto! I was just wo—" Suigetsu barged in, staring wide-eyed at the couple.

"U-um sorry… Didn't mean to interrupt," he spoke quickly before Naruto could say anything and shut the door, walking downstairs with a smirk on his face.

"Dammit Sue," Naruto hissed. What a buzzkill.

Suigetsu stepped into the living room and sat down satisfied.

"Did you break them up?" Neji inquired casually, flipping his newspaper to the next page.

Suigetsu didn't have to answer as they both shifted their eyes to Hotaru making her way out of the house, her face red and Naruto trailing behind her, glaring daggers at Suigetsu. He avoided eye contact from the blonde, whistling innocently.

— **Day 7 —**

Naruto stepped into Hotaru's apartment. It was an average size but nicely decorated, nothing out of place. She had invited him over to her own apartment today because his house was just not a location where they could do anything in private. He knew that and she knew that.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered seductively, pulling him into her room and kissing him full on the lips. She made him sit down on the bed and asked him to wait one minute as she headed into the bathroom. He glanced around the room and noticed a couch by the window that overlooked the city and a few paintings around it of musical-related things.

The setting for the room was set for a specific occasion, dimly lit by a small lamp in one corner. Oh, Naruto knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. He turned toward the bathroom door when he heard a noise, but it was just her cell phone vibrating on the side-table. He ignored it, probably some random person messaging her or something.

**. . . . . . .**

Hotaru came out of the bathroom after a few minutes in black lacy lingerie, her hair ruffled to give her a sexy appearance. "Naruto," she breathed out with lust.

He turned his head around to look at her, a pained expression gracing his features and her phone in his hand.

Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown, "What are you doing with my phone?" She stared at the screen to see her texts pulled up. "What the hell were you doing reading my messages?"

He ignored her. "Who's Utakata?" he whispered.

"Naruto, give me my phone," she tried to grab it, but Naruto snatched onto her wrist and held it up tightly.

"_Who_ the f*** is Utakata?" he spat out with venom in his voice.

"He's just someone I know," Hotaru finally replied.

"Just someone? Just _someone_?" he spoke sharply.

"Why were you looking at my messages?"

Naruto let go of Hotaru's hand with some force causing her to stagger back.

"IT DOESN'T F****** MATTER WHY I WAS CHECKING THEM!" he yelled. "It wouldn't even have bothered me if it was one text, but your phone kept buzzing again and again and after the fiftieth time, obviously I was curious who was messaging you so much."

Hotaru stayed silent. "Hm! I thought. Maybe someone is having an emergency but turns out that emergency was some dude sexting you."

"Naruto, it's nothing, stop making a big deal out of it."

"This isn't nothing Hotaru. _This,_" he pointed to the phone before throwing it onto her bed, "is cheating."

"Don't act like I'm the only wrong-doer here! Have you even seen yourself?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act all innocent all of the sudden! I see how you stare at Hinata all the time! As if you could be less obvious!"

Naruto recoiled. "Hinata? What are trying to say?" he hissed.

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Hinata and you don't even realize it! Here I was hoping that maybe it was just you being a little overprotective of her, but that's not the case. Everytime I saw you, I saw you stare at her how you should have been looking at me!"

"Stop making up damn lies! Whether I looked at her or not, I didn't cheat on you! Staring isn't cheating! And she's a friend so of course I'm worried about her! But I don't go around sending messages to other guys while dating one like some friggin' whore!"

Hotaru's hands curled into fists, she didn't really know what to say to that. Naruto's eyes held sorrow, she could see. He walked over to the door, facing away from her.

"You know, I thought I'd give you a second chance, because everyone deserves a second chance. I know the guys tried to warn me about you in college, and I know it was you behind everything."

Her eyes flickered up to meet his back.

"And they warned me about you again. But I guess some people really don't change," he scoffed before leaving.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Naruto unlocked his front door and rushed into the house, tears forming in his eyes. Dammit, he hated it when he was lied to. And things were finally looking so bright for him.

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke call, but ran up the stairs and banged his bedroom door shut.

Neji sighed, "Just leave him be."

Sasuke came back and sat down. "Sasuke?"

"What?" the raven asked warily.

"Don't think I forgot about the bet."

* * *

**Please leave a review :) Reviews make me a happier than a flower on a rainy day.**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Unfortunately this is not a new chapter but please don't get too mad... **

**Though I would understand if you did, I hate it when other authors do this to stories that I read but try to bear with me.**

**I just wanted to put this up to inform everyone who's reading my story that I have NOT given up on it.**

**I most definitely plan to go through with it all the way to the end.**

**Thats a promise.**

**The only reason its taking a while is because its my first year in college and I have a lot of things to do. **

**I'm far too busy for my own liking because I barely get time to write. **

**I will say that I am in the middle of writing the next chapter so it is partially done, I just have to find time to sit down and finish it.**

**I hope you'll continue to read my story and follow it.**

**And to all those people who have stayed with it, thank you so much! Especially all the reviewers! You guys have the nicest things to say! It makes me so happy to know that people actually enjoy reading my stories.**

**I will try to update faster, hopefully soon...**

**-****- DemonicAngel-**


	8. A New Plan of Action

**See! I told you I haven't given up on this story! So here's chapter 7! And its long, kind of.  
But anyhoo, I had to split this chapter up because it was getting too long, so the big shtuff happens in the next chapter, unfortunately for you guys. But I enjoyed writing this one too.  
**

**Oh and thank you everyone for reviewing! Like wow, I got some thirty reviews! I felt super happy and loved. You all the best followers an author could ask for. :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think.**

**—DemonicAngel—  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Is this necessary? Like I feel as if this is here just to make me depressed about the fact that I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Naruto Uzumaki! For god's sakes, open your door! It's been a whole day!" Sakura banged her fist on her brother's bedroom door repeatedly.

Naruto shoved the drooping earplug into his right ear and raised the volume enough to tune out any sound, possibly obliterating his eardrums in the process. He reached for the magazine beside his bedside table and flipped through it, purposefully ignoring his sister.

"Sakura."

Reaching the top step of the stairs, Sasuke strolled over to his fuming wife. "Don't' bother, he'll come out when he's ready."

Sighing out of resignation, Sakura slipped her hands between his arms. "I know, but he hasn't even had anything to eat. Naruto being Naruto will probably starve himself before coming out."

Sasuke smiled at her with light amusement. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself. I'm most certain his stomach won't let him dwell too long in there." His finger brushed the vexed crease off her forehead, replacing it with a tender kiss.

"I hope you're right, otherwise he'll be hearing it from me," she grumbled. He caught a glimpse of the subtle yet perceptible indentation where her fist was a minute ago, leaving him with no doubt about her ability to deform Naruto as he ushered her back to their room.

**- PAGE BREAK -**

Kiba wandered into the family room where the all the houseguests were settled, all zoned into their own thoughts.

"You left your front door unlocked," he casually reported.

No answer.

"I could've _robbed_ you."

No answer.

"Seriously, what's up with the creepy silence? It doesn't suit this house."

Neji sighed, setting down his book. "If you haven't noticed, the only one that keeps this home as loud and boisterous as you seem to have imagined it, is Naruto."

"Oh, I completely forgot, where's that kid anyway?" he said, looking around the room for a blonde head.

"Upstairs. Sulking," Suigetsu answered.

Kiba let out one short laugh. "What? Did Hotaru cancel on a date or something?"

"Nope! Hotaru and him broke up yesterday!" Suigetsu voiced merrily, completely out of his dull state. "The bitch is _gooone_!"

"At least that's what we assume," Sai added.

"What?! They broke up already?" Kiba said in shock. "Damn. That was fast."

"We're only _assuming _that's what happened. We don't know for sure," Sasuke spoke out, sitting up now.

"What exactly do you mean by 'assume'?"

"Naruto came home last night really pissed after his date, or whatever it was, with Hotaru, and ran up to his room. He hasn't come out since so the only theory to his unexpected outburst is that he broke up with Hotaru, or the other way around."

Kiba mouthed an "Ohh."

"So does that mean the plan is over?" he asked, sauntering his way over to Hinata, who'd been quietly listening from the corner.

"Yes and no," Sakura said, giving her share of the conversation.

"Yes _and _no?" Kiba tilted his head in confusion.

"Well for the most part its over, but there's still one more thing left to do."

"What else is left to do? Naruto and Hotaru are over, so now Hinata can go tell Naruto that she likes him… right?" He glanced in Hinata's direction to see a blush crawl up her face.

Karin slid her hands down her cheek, "You dimwit, its not that easy."

"Sure it is, what's the hard part?"

"The part where you're still 'with' Hinata and the part where Naruto just got out of a relationship, what, twenty-four hours ago?" Karin said dryly.

"Oh. Forgot about that… Okay, then how about we just go stand in front of his door and I'll just break up with you? That way he'll hear us," Kiba asked, facing Hinata.

"U-um… I-I guess we could do that…" Hinata agreed.

Neji smacked his head. "I don't think I've met a bigger idiot. Unless you want your manhood castrated, I suggest _you _not break up with Hinata in front of his door."

Kiba eyed the area, a painful image embracing his mind. "Can't you guys just tell him that me and Hinata broke up then?"

"Right, because that's such a convincing argument after that show you put on this whole week," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"You guys make it sound like it's my fault. Need I remind you that _you're _the ones that wanted to do this," Kiba emphasized, folding his arms across his chest.

Neji breathed out a huff of air. "We know. It's not your fault. Lets just end this 'thing' between you two and hope Naruto was at least overcome with slightest bit of jealousy or came to terms with some facts in the process."

Kiba relaxed and slumped back into the couch, "Ya, let's hope. Otherwise he's probably gonna end up being the next forty-year old virgin."

The girls giggled. "True that."

"I can totally see it happening," Ino thought out loud with a ghastly expression encompassing her face. Sai smiled and kissed Ino on the cheek as he was hit with an amusing idea for his next drawing.

"Alright so what's the plan this time?" Kiba inquired.

Neji smirked, "Actually, its quite similar to what you had proposed earlier."

"So we are breaking up in front of his door?"

"Yes… but it won't be _you _who'll be doing the break up."

Hinata's brows rose up high as she slowly pointed her finger towards herself. "M-me?"

Neji nodded, smiling impishly. "Time to brush up on your acting skills cousin, you have a breakup to attend to."

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Naruto stared at the ceiling, having an internal argument with himself.

'What did Hotaru mean when she said I was jealous,' Naruto thought, pursing his lips.

'That girl is psycho, she doesn't know what she's talking about,' a voice in his head confirmed for him.

'Why'd you date her anyway?' another voice questioned.

'I don't even know. I'm starting to see why Sasuke calls me an idiot.'

Naruto sighed. He wasn't even feeling any bit of remorse for ending his relationship with Hotaru, or that she was sort of with another guy. He had a sixth sense that it wasn't going to last and he should have known better not to get his hopes up too high when he had such a feeling.

But something was literally bothering him inside and it definitely wasn't the empty stomach waiting to be fed. He wasn't jealous, like Hotaru said. For what reason would he be jealous? If anything, he should be happy that Hinata was with Kiba. Kiba was a good guy and he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't ever hurt Hinata. But when thinking about this, he couldn't even come to force a smile on his face.

Naruto bored his eyes into the ceiling as if it would talk and give him the answers he needed. He heard a noise and he blinked. He heard it again. Did the gods read his mind? Maybe the felt pity for him and gave the ceiling the power to talk.

"Ceiling?" he whispered. "…Are you there?"

This might just be the peak to his insanity.

"Kiba…"

'Kiba?' he thought. 'Stupid ceiling. What the heck does Kiba have to do with my problems?'

"Kiba… um… I don't know how to say this."

Naruto abruptly sat up, his head stirring. That was not the ceiling. He silently made his way to the noise and glued his ear against the door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

**- Outside Naruto's Bedroom - **

"Kiba… um… I don't know how to say this."

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Kiba laced his words with nothing but worry. He was currently imagining himself in some drama series.

"N-no, nothing is wrong. I-I just don't think w-we're going to work out," Hinata said, pretending to be sad.

Naruto was jumping behind the door in glee. And then he stopped and slapped himself. 'What's wrong with you?' He shook his head and stuck his ear back on the door.

"B-but Hinata… I thought…" he looked away from her dramatically.

Sai shook his head, "He's overdoing it."

"That mutt needs to take acting 101," Sasuke whispered, peeking from behind his bedroom door.

"I bet you he's thinking he's in some sort of TV show right now," Suigetsu sniggered.

"Shh! Just let them do it. The only requirement is to get the point across," Sakura hissed, feeling a little overcrowded. They all decided to watch the scene from her and Sasuke's room since it was the closest to Naruto's. She didn't realize how everyone was going to huddle behind the door to get to see or listen.

"I'm s-sorry if I lead you on Kiba, I g-guess I just hadn't thought about this f-far," Hinata mumbled.

"Its okay, some things just weren't meant to work out," he said, partially facing Naruto's door as if to send him a message about his own relationship. "I had fun though."

Hinata smiled, "Me too."

"I hope this won't make anything awkward between us," Kiba smirked.

Hinata laughed softly, "Of course not."

"Friends?" Kiba held out his hand.

Hinata moved her own forward and wrapped it around his. "Always."

Suigetsu wiped away a fake tear, "That was beautiful." The guys rolled their eyes while the girls couldn't help but agree.

"Walk me out? Kiba asked.

"Sure." She followed him downstairs as the rest of the gang tiptoed behind them.

Naruto turned his back to the door and slid down to sit on the floor as he listened to their footsteps fading away. He felt silly after hearing their break up. It was as if it was set up to mock him for being such a baby about his own. He wanted to go out, one, because he was growing hungry, and two because he had some apologizing to do. But he couldn't face his family right now. It would be embarrassing to come out at this point. He would just have to wait.

— **Downstairs —**

"Well that went well," Neji concluded.

"Better than I thought it would," Tenten agreed.

"I have to give it to you dog-boy, that was pretty decent acting," Sasuke admitted.

Kiba smirked. "I'm flattered. I didn't think I would ever get a compliment out of you. You're worse than Simon at times."

"Simon Cowell's got nothing on Sasuke," Sakura laughed, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke made a straight face, "Being my wife, you should be defending me."

"Hey, the vows only say 'in sickness and health,' nothing about helping you defend yourself,' she winked playfully.

"Only you…" Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. "But its true, I am worse than him," he shrugged.

"SO! In honor of Hinata and Kiba's fake relationship fake breakup, I think we should go out for lunch. I don't know how Naruto can do it, but I'm starving," Suigetsu announced.

"I second that. At least if he knows we're all gone, he might come out and eat something," Sakura stated.

"Yes! Anyone else who agrees, say 'I.'"

There was a chorus of "I"s that resonated the foyer before everyone grabbed their keys and made their way out.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Naruto glanced at the clock to read "2:37 A.M." He groaned, pushing himself up and off the bed. He had lied down some eight hours ago to take a nap to relieve him of his hunger but a ten-minute nap turned into hours of sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He trudged to the bathroom, stripping himself of his garments and jumping into the shower. Pushing the metal lever to switch on the shower, he let the cold water hit his face. He had fallen asleep without turning the fan on and the room had warmed up quite a bit, causing him to perspire exceedingly.

Finishing up, he took the towel and dried himself quickly before pulling on a pair of shorts. It was too hot to wear anything more.

"Ughh." His hand flew to his hollow, aching stomach. Opening his door without a sound, he cautiously made his way downstairs, mindful of the creaky bottom step. Reaching the base, he let out a breath of relief; there were far too many light sleepers in this house. Leisurely making his way to the kitchen, he ceased movement when he spotted a dark figure beside the fridge.

He backed up slowly, only to step on a creaky block of wood, his eyes immediately flickering up to meet Sasuke's.

He cursed under his breath but loosened his posture and casually marched into the kitchen, opening the pantry to get a packet of ramen.

"Naruto." His back went stiff as he turned around slowly.

"…Yeah?"

"About time you came out." Naruto discerned a smirk from the low light of the fridge hitting Sasuke's face.

"Well nature kicked in, and told me either I eat or die, and I don't think I'm planning on dying anytime soon. So instinct lead me here," Naruto shrugged. It was pointless trying to avoid conversation, so might as well not make it awkward. "What about you? Why are you up so late?"

Sasuke lifted up his glass. "The summer heat got to me. I came for water."

Naruto gave one slow head nod before switching on the fire and setting the water-filled pot on stove. He stared at the water for a brief moment, quickly losing interest, and so proceeded to seat himself on the stool beside the island counter to pass time as the water heated.

Sasuke sat himself as well on the stool on the opposite end of the island. An uncomfortable stillness ensued where both men roamed their eyes around the room.

First to break the silence, Sasuke cleared his throat. "So… how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Naruto replied, absentmindedly tracing the diamond-shaped pattern on the counter.

"Are you and Hotaru…?"

Naruto met his eyes, keeping mute for a second. "Yeah… we're done."

"Oh." Sasuke looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You were right."

"About what?"

"Her. She's still the same two-faced girl from college. I… I found out she was seeing some other guy while she was with me. Apparently he was sending her some… inappropriate messages when I was over." Naruto shrugged. "Whatever though. Nothing to cry over."

Sasuke shook his head. That chick was a little demented and it angered him that she took advantage of his best friend. "On a positive note, at least you found out before you dove too far in to the relationship."

"I suppose…"

"Hey, there's—"

"Do _not _say 'many fish in the sea.'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his water. "Well there _are_."

Getting off the stool, Naruto picked up the packet of ramen and dumped the contents into the hot boiling water, setting the heat on medium. He found a spoon and a stirred the pot. It was quiet again, and he continued to face the stove when speaking up. "Um… How's Hinata doing?"

A smile tugged at Sasuke's lips but he brusquely removed it when Naruto turned to meet his gaze. "She's doing fine," he shrugged.

Naruto looked to the side, "Kiba sure has been hanging around her a lot."

"That's a lot more than what you've been doing." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke's who raised one brow in return.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" he inquired, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. I just assumed you were closer to her and from what I've observed lately, you haven't given her any of your time—"

"Well wait n—" Sasuke lifted one finger to hush him.

"_Especially _since she stopped by your house before she even went to her own father's."

Naruto pursed his lips; it wasn't his fault. Hotaru kind of sidetracked him. "That's not anything out of the ordinary, _you _may not know this, but she doesn't have that great of a history with her father. So obviously she wasn't ready to see him if she came here first. And unlike Kiba, I can't just go and date her."

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "They're not together anymore."

"Oh… I didn't know," Naruto lied.

Sasuke let that slide, he was a hundred percent sure that Naruto heard their break-up. It was right outside his bedroom door after all. "Not that they really were 'together' in the first place, they were more just spending time together as friends."

"Didn't look that way…" Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hn." Sasuke could just laugh out loud. But he didn't, of course. This guy right here was so clearly jealous and yet he was so clueless that he couldn't realize his own jealousy.

Naruto ceased the stove fire and poured his cooked ramen into a bowl while Sasuke walked over to the sink to wash his glass. He set it down to dry and started making his way to the exit.

"Don't crawl back into your cave again. You've worried Sakura enough."

Naruto's head snapped up. He forgot about his sisters, feeling selfish now for isolating himself. He's going to have a lot of apologizing to do tomorrow.

"Sure, sure, I wasn't planning to anyways."

"Hn. I'm heading back. Don't stay up too long."

"Right. See ya." He poked his fork on the noodles, and he stared at the bowl. His hunger seemed to have just washed out of him. Feeling overcome with fatigue, he sighed as he forced himself to eat so he wouldn't wake up dead.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

He might have slept for eight hours the previous night, but after passing out at four in the morning, Naruto didn't wake up till nine a.m. He leaped out of bed and took a quick shower, brushing his teeth and walking back into his room to pick out his attire for the day. Searching for something casual, he slipped on dark blue jeans and a burnt orange button up t-shirt.

Folding the sleeves up to his elbows, he left the top two buttons open and attempted to comb his wet hair, which was quickly drying from the hot dry atmosphere. Preferring his hair untamed rather than brushed down; he dropped the comb into the drawer and wiped chapstick on his dry lips. Hey, nothing wrong with guys wearing chapstick. Smooth lips are attractive.

Inhaling a large gust of air, he breathed out, leaving his room to head downstairs.

By the time he reached the bottom step, he could make out the chatter of multiple voices, both male and female.

"Guess everyone is awake," Naruto mused, scrunching his nose. "Perfect."

Walking in to the dining area, he spotted almost every residing member of the household eating breakfast while Ino and Karin wandered in from the archway leading into the kitchen, their morning cuisine in their hands.

All dialogue promptly died down, some eyes discreetly following the blonde making his way to a vacant chair while others avoided all eye contact, keeping their attention on their food. The only noise in the room now was the clacking of silverware against the glass plates.

Naruto sat down on one of the mahogany-colored chairs, scooting it closer to the table. He coughed into his fist and then proceeded to reach for a clean plate from a stack of plates a distance from him and then used the fork to fill his empty platter with the with warm pancakes passed down to him.

He deliberated the silence and after about five minutes of serious consideration, he finally settled upon his decision. He perked his head up and let out a quick heavy breath.

"Okay this is getting really stupid. Lets make this clear, I broke up Hotaru. I'm perfectly fine. It wasn't going to work out anyways. I want to apologize to you girls for making you worry and I'm sorry guys that I hadn't listened to you sooner. But it's over. It's done with." He breathed out in relief, waiting for a response from his audience.

He raised his brows. "Guys, seriously, can we please stop with the awkward silence?"

Another momentary silence followed anyways but for Naruto's sake, was soon diminished by a booming laugh from Suigetsu, "Oh man! Thank god, I didn't know how much longer I could have taken that chick man. You have no idea how much she irritated me. Please don't ever get back with her."

Everyone's eyes widened at the comment, Sakura glaring daggers at the man's blunt words. Naruto stared at him for a second before chucking, "Don't worry Sue, I don't make the same mistake thrice."

The spectators sighed in relief as the room began to gain some life again.

"Naruto, I swear, if you ever scare me like that again, I will break every bone in your body," Sakura threatened the boy.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, his gave her a meek smile. "Sorry about that…"

She rolled her eyes at her brother, stabbing her fork into her pancake and pulling off a bite. Sasuke and Neji smirked, and the others just smiled at the interaction. This week had kept everyone in the house in a tense state with the whole Hotaru issue, and now going back to the normal schedule made everyone at ease.

"Does anyone have any plans for the day?" Tenten questioned.

The guys shrugged and the girls shook their head.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke inquired.

"I was just thinking that it would be good for all of us to go on an outing. Nothing fancy. I actually propose that we go to the Sand-Leaf City amusement park. It recently opened."

"That… actually sounds like a great idea. There's only so much I can take staying indoors," Sakura agreed, leaning back in her chair.

"And the weather is perfect. There's a nice breeze today, so we won't be drowning in our sweat," Neji said.

Naruto smiled. This week had made him forget about his family and how much he enjoyed every moment with them. The others resumed conversation, bickering about where to go after the amusement park. Suigetsu suggested the pool while Sasuke was completely against the idea for some reason, and the others just wanted to have lunch at a restaurant Neji recommended.

He took this moment to talk to the one person who had been quietly sitting in the seat beside him. He lightly nudged her arm, "Hinata?"

Her head snapped up. "Yes Naruto?"

"How's your week been?"

"It's been okay, a little strange though," she laughed lightly.

He gave her a toothy grin, "Strange?"

"I'm sure its no secret about Kiba and I." She glanced at her crush, hoping she hadn't triggered anything. He did seem irritated whenever Kiba dropped by, though she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

Naruto didn't mind though, now that he knew Hinata and Kiba weren't a thing anymore.

"Yeah, I know. I hope that mutt didn't bother you too much," Naruto teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hinata blushed lightly, as Naruto gently swiped his finger on her cheek. "It's been a while since I've seen that blush on your face," he joked, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red.

Laughing at the shy girl, "I'm just messin' with ya. But I heard from Sasuke that you guys broke up too. Are you okay?"

Hinata internally rejoiced from his concern for her. "I'm fine, it wasn't like we were actually even dating really."

"Well I'm glad you're okay," he smiled. "So are you wanting to go this amusement park too? I didn't hear _you_ agree nor disagree with idea."

"No, no, I would love to go. I enjoy anything where we all are together."

Naruto held a mischievous expression on his face. "You do know I'm going to make you ride every rollercoaster ride with me?"

"Naruto, you do know that I've overcome that fear ever since you forced me to go the first time you took me to an amusement park?" Hinata replied with fake seriousness.

"Oh man, the memories. That was the best, I mean your face the first time you rode it was priceless. I still have our photo hanging in my room."

"Oh my, not _that_ photo," Hinata hid her face in her hands. "You never told me you bought that photo."

"If I did, you probably would have fainted, so I snuck back when you were occupied and bought the photo from there."

He could see her tomato-red skin from the side, so he took her hands in his own and pulled up her face. "Hey. You don't need to be embarrassed with me. If you really don't want the photo, I'll burn it up and throw the ashes into the ocean," he joked, giving her a smile.

She giggled at his proposal. "You don't have to go so far as burning it."

The two hadn't noticed but half way through their talk, the whole table had directed their attention on them, subtly watching the exchange with amused looks.

"_Well _if you two are done chitchatting, I think we should finish cleaning up here so we can leave," Karin interrupted them.

"_Well _dear sister, how about_ you_ start cleaning up like you say?" Naruto replied smoothly, while Hinata on the other hand was startled from the sudden awareness of their situation.

She glared at him and he stared right back. "MY god, you both are idiots," Ino declared, grabbing both their plates along with her own and exiting the room.

Naruto cracked a smile and stood up to help after that as the rest of the gang shuffled along, helping to clear the table.

The bell rang twice and everyone looked at each other. "Is that for any of you guys?" Naruto asked, but they all shook their head. He shrugged and went to open the door.

"Delivery for Naruto Namikaze," the mailman said.

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto replied.

"Okay, can you sign right here please?" the man handed him the clipboard and a pen. Naruto signed at the bottom and took the package.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir."

"You too," Naruto said offhandedly, staring at the nameless package. Shutting the door, he opened it up as the Sai entered the foyer. "What's that dickless?"

"Shut up Sai," Naruto retorted. Ignoring him, he opened the extremely light box to find a creamy-colored envelope. He turned it around to see it closed with a seal that had the letters "GS" engraved in an intricate font. Naruto rolled his eyes; only Gaara would package an envelope rather than be normal and send it through any normal mail services.

"Its from Gaara," he finally told Sai. Breaking off the seal, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and scanned over the content.

"GUYS! GAARA IS THROWING A PARY TOMORROW! AND WE'RE ALL INVITED!" he yelled loud enough to reach the kitchen.

Sakura and Ino were the first ones to reach him. "Gaara is throwing a party?"

"Wow, that boy is becoming less and less socially retarded every time we visit."

"Naruto, you should learn from him."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I am extremely social. Thank you very much."

"Sure, sure. Now let me see that letter," Sakura snatched the card from his hands and read over it thoroughly.

"Naruto… you won't be able to go," she said smirking.

He scrunched his eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm invited."

She raised the card to his face and pointed at the bottom. "Couples only."

Sasuke walked in as she said this and put one arm around her shoulder. "Guess you can't go dobe," he smirked.

Naruto folded his arms. "It's not that hard to find a date, teme."

"And exactly who are you going to find? You've rejected about every girl in town from your blind dates," Sakura replied.

Naruto just realized that. Dammit. "Well I can just go there, its not like Gaara would kick me out if didn't show up with a date," he shrugged.

Neji laughed, "Are you absolutely positive? This is Sabaku you're talking about."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "You know what…"

"What?"

Naruto actually didn't know what, he roamed his eyes around the room for an answer and it landed on one person. Smirking he walked up to her and took one of her hands. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to be my date for tomorrow night's party?" he requested charmingly. He figured since she obviously didn't have a date either, it would make sense for them to go together.

"I-I… I would l-love to."

'Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint,' she thought. Not at this moment.

"Great! Now I have a date, and we both can go to the party," Naruto grinned, craning his neck to stick his tongue out at the couples. He strolled over to Sasuke and poked his head with two fingers like Itachi would. "And you thought I couldn't find a date."

Sasuke lips formed a straight line but curved upwards as soon as Naruto left. He gave a faint nod in Neji's direction who quickly pulled out his phone.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Gaara removed his cell phone from his pocket and opened up the new message, a smirk quickly forming on his face.

**You're a genius.**

* * *

**Okay, I didn't edit this chapter at all... so it probably has some mistakes. Ignore 'em.**

**I don't know if you noticed... but I just love Gaara. And speaking of him, he will be showing in the next chapter. Can't wait! I wish Word Document was connected to mind so it would just write down everything I envision. That would make life so much easier for me.  
**

**Oh, and also, if you haven't, you should check out my other story "Angel in the Dark." K well...  
**

**AND also also, I'm going to be publishing a new story called "Hidden Leaf Hospital" very soon, and I've been wanting to publish it for a while cuz I really like it, so look out for that and read that one too! :)**

**Please leave a review! :) See ya!  
**


	9. Moment of Truth

**This is, for sure, _the _longest chapter I have ever written. It's around 7000 words, which on Word Doc is about 18 pages long. So because I'm giving you guys such a long chapter (that you'll love), you can't hate me for taking so long to update, lol.**

**Also, I wrote a new story for anyone who hasn't already seen, "Hidden Leaf Hospital," and I think y'all should check it out! :D **

**Alright, kiddies, enjoy the read and leave a review!**

**—DemonicAngel—**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin,' except for Itachi... But Kishi doesn't have to know that. ;D**

* * *

**Moment of Truth**

"Duuude, I can't feel my legs." Suigetsu wobbled to the nearest bench with Naruto staggering right beside him.

"Me neither, man."

Sasuke shook his head, feeling no sympathy for the two boys. "What else do you idiots expect to happen after riding that rollercoaster for the sixth time in a row."

"Well some of us aren't pussies and actually know how to have fun," Naruto snorted.

"I don't need childish rides to have fun, _my_ fun is all right here." He took Sakura's hand and pulled her into a sweltering kiss.

Naruto's scrunched his nose at the unpleasant sight. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Sasuke smirked. "Who's a pussy now?"

The group rolled their eyes at their fellow mates. As much as Sasuke would like to play the role of the calm and collected ice prince, he was just as immature as Naruto at times.

"I hate to break up your lover's quarrel," Neji interjected, receiving sharp glares from both Naruto and Sasuke, "But we only have room for one more ride. Our time is running short, and we still have to eat."

Ino glanced at her phone." Wow, it's already 4' o clock? The day went by so fast."

"It really did… So what's our last ride going to be?" Tenten asked.

"THE TWO DRAGONS ROLLER COASTER RIDE!" Naruto jumped up in the air, fully rejuvenated.

"Dobe. You _just_ went on that."

"So? What's wrong with going on it again?"

"How about something that we'd _all _enjoy?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto folded his arms and sat back down. "Fine…"

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Sai proposed.

"Noo, that's so booring," Naruto whined.

Ino slid her arms around Sai, resting her chin on his chest. "I think it's a perfect last ride." He smiled at his beautiful wife and kissed her full on the lips.

"I agree."

"Same here."

"Yup, lets go."

Naruto pouted. "Seriously? But there's no thrill in a Ferris Wheel."

"Well make some thrill," Sakura nudged his arm. "You're coming with us either way."

Naruto grudgingly followed everyone, not bothering to put up a fight. With eight against one, victory was obviously not going to work in his favor.

They reached the Ferris Wheel, heading to the entrance since it was practically empty. With Suigetsu and Karin at they front, they stepped into the passenger car and closed the small door. Sakura and Sasuke came next, taking the next vacant car. Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Ino proceeded in the same manner, each couple in their own car, leaving Hinata and Naruto to seat themselves together.

Hinata bored her eyes into the four girls already seated. Sakura just smirked and mouthed, "Have fun!" Ino, Karin, and Tenten offered a comforting smile and even Suigetsu gave her a thumbs-up with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed, oblivious of his sister's sending Hinata reassurance cues. "I should have figured we weren't all going to sit together." He walked up to the small car and opened the door. "After you m'lady," he grinned, taking Hinata's hand and helping her in.

A delicate blush crept onto her face, causing her to stare at the ground. "Thank you."

Since no one else was behind them, the Ferris Wheel began to progress, the five occupied carts now rising higher. Naruto glanced at the ground and then towards the others, catching Ino and Sai making out.

"Hinata, close your eyes."

The said girl tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

He nodded his head towards the couples, three of them already engrossed in particular activities. Hinata blushed profusely and looked away. Coughing loudly into his fist, Naruto directed his voice at the other passenger cars. "This following preview has been rated inappropriate for all audiences. To prevent loss of eyesight and damage to the brain, it is recommended that you close your eyes and think of rainbows and unicorns. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Shaddap," Suigetsu waved him off. "We're not that bad."

Naruto scoffed, "_Sure_ you aren't."

"Oh yeah? I bet when you're not single anymore, you're probably going to be worse than all of us combined!"

"Psh! I know how to be decent and refrain myself in public."

"Ha! Say that _after _you're no longer a bachelor."

"Alright, alright, we got the point," Karin interceded. If someone didn't stop them, they would end up making another stupid bet, and knowing Suigetsu, he would somehow drag her into it.

"Seriously guys, enjoy the scenery or something," Sakura said.

Naruto smirked. "_Riiight_. 'Cuz you were doing the same…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her brother. Naruto raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, sorry, sheesh."

The car with Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at the top and stopped for a short while. Naruto tapped his foot, growing impatient before a wayward smile developed on his face. He stood up and leaned over the barrier, looking down.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Sit down!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Nope! You said to make some thrill, so I'm making some thrill."

"Naruto, stop behaving like a child! This isn't funny, you could fall!"

"Sakura, calm down. I'm capable of taking care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"Naruto…" she sighed.

"Plus, this is fun. You should try it." He turned toward Hinata, and seized her hand. "C'mon Hinata, you gotta do this with me."

She bit her lip unconsciously. "N-Naruto, Sakura is right. That's dangerous…"

"I promise, it'll be fine. C'mon now," he begged.

Hinata glanced at the others who were watching and then back at Naruto. "I suppose there's no harm in trying."

"Yes!" He wrapped his hand around her wrist and helped her up. "Hey, lets do the Titanic pose!"

"The wha—" Hinata attempted to ask while Naruto repositioned her arms so that they were spread out on each side as if they were flying. He stood behind her and mimicked her stance, his arms extended out as well with his palms touching the back of her hands.

"Hey Sai! You better have your camera on you!" Naruto said.

"Already on it," he replied, turning on his professional camera and shifting to the left to capture the image from an angle.

Naruto smiled, "There. Now I can replace that other picture I had of us with this one."

"How very considerate of you," Hinata giggled. "So am I allowed to put my arms down yet?"

"Nope! Just hold on just one more second, the best part is yet to come."

"And what part is tha—" She jerked back from the sudden movement, leaning right into Naruto's chest who rushed his hands to her shoulders to steady her.

"Careful now," he whispered; a scarlet coat brushed over her pale cheeks. His chest was pressed up against her back and he slid his arms around her abdomen, warmth passing through their bodies. Naruto couldn't help but ponder over the sweet sensation stirring within him. The Ferris Wheel had begun to move down, the wind gently sweeping back their hair.

Hinata had kept her arms raised, and she closed her eyes, absorbing the rare moment. If only they were actually together, would this occasion be beyond perfect. As the Ferris Wheel travelled down, she felt as if she was floating in air.

She gradually lowered her arms and turned around to face Naruto only to be pushed right into him again with the ride abruptly halting. Her hands and forehead were arranged on Naruto's chest and his arms were securely wrapped around her. Immediately, they flew off and she straightened herself, a pink hue residing on both their faces.

He cleared his throat and took a step back. "We can sit down now…"

Hinata bit down on her lip, "S-sure…"

They sat a foot apart from each other, both staring at the scenery in the opposite direction and a small smile decorating their lips. Hinata smiled for obvious reasons but Naruto couldn't detect the basis behind his smile, though it grew larger as the seconds passed.

Sakura caught Sasuke's eyes and he smirked in return.

The remainder of the ride elapsed in silence save the whistle of the warm breeze. The Ferris Wheel came to a halt and they all shuffled out one car after another.

"I'm staaarving!" Suigetsu emphasized, rubbing his stomach.

Ino made a straight face. "When aren't you hungry?"

"Ask that to the person who has to cook for him twenty-four seven," Karin muttered.

"But babe, I thought you loved cooking for me…"

"What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

Suigetsu looked up thoughtfully. "That one time you made delicious hot fudge and I lic—mph!"

Karin whipped her hand over his mouth, smothering him. "_That _was different."

Tenten laughed, "C'mon Karin, let him finish."

Karin narrowed her eyes at Tenten and Naruto covered his ears. "Discuss your…_ private_ lives in your own time."

Sakura hung her arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Oh, don't be that way dear brother. I'm sure you could benefit from hearing some things."

They all cracked up, while Naruto stomped off toward his car dramatically.

"We're just kidding Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stopped and turned around, the corners of his lips curving up. "I know silly but you're all taking too long and Sue isn't the only one with food on his mind."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Dobe."

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Naruto slumped in his seat and patted his stomach. "I," he drunkenly lifted his finger, "am so full."

"You ate three times the amount an average human being can consume. I'm completely flabbergasted," Neji said.

"Well flabbergast me this: I still have room for dessert."

"Dude. You should be on one of those tv shows or something where you eat like all this food under a minute or something," Suigetsu declared, leaning back into his chair. "Naruto Uzumaki! Ten-year consecutive ramen-eating champion!"

"Well if you find a ramen eating contest, sign me up…." he said offhandedly, flipping through the dessert portion of the menu.

He noticed the waiter and ushered him towards their table.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I get some cinnamon rolls for dessert?"

Hinata's eyes sparked up in pleasure.

"Of course, sir."

Sasuke scrunched his nose as the waiter walked off. "Why cinnamon rolls?"

Naruto gave a fleeting look at Hinata before roaming over to Sasuke and presenting him with his infamous smile. "_Because _teme, cinnamon rolls are good. I suppose sweet things are only meant for sweet people." Hinata couldn't help but blush as Naruto winked at her right after saying that.

"You're such a dobe," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his water.

"Great comeback teme."

The waiter returned, the sugary delight in his right hand. "Here you are sir."

"Thanks." Naruto sliced off one serving of the cinnamon roll and slid it onto a clean plate, offering it to the quiet girl sitting across him. "Here you go Hinata. Fresh, hot cinnamon rolls pour la belle mademoiselle," he said, causing Hinata to blush.

"I-Its okay Naruto, you can take that piece. I-I don't think I can eat that much."

"Psh! You love cinnamon rolls and I know I've seen you eat a lot more than this." Her face changed to a new shade of red as she politely accepted the meal.

Neji raised a brow, "Since when have you been able to speak French Naruto?"

"I watch a few foreign movies now and then when I have time to kill. You can always learn a thing or two from them," he shrugged.

"Clearly," Neji smirked.

Naruto took a piece for himself, biting into the sweet delicacy. "Mmm, you guys all need to try some of this. Sooo goooood…"

"I've had more than I can bare," Sakura said.

"Same here," the rest agreed.

"Not me!" Suigetsu differed. "Pass some this way man."

"I think you and Naruto need to see some doctors," Sasuke mumbled.

"They would probably baffle the doctors," Neji chuckled.

"Or just gross them out," Sai pointed out.

"Agreed. The latter seems more likely."

Naruto just chomped on the rest of the dessert in content, ignoring the comments.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Oh my God!" Ino and Karin screamed as they walked in to the house.

Naruto jumped, "What?! What's wrong?"

Ino directed her finger towards the clock, "It's already six o' clock!"

Naruto pinched his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "So?"

"_So_, we only have two hours to get ready for the party!" Karin said as a matter-of-factly.

Naruto drew his hands up to his cheeks in a horrified expression. "Oh no! We only have two _whole _hours to look fabulous! What shall we ever do?"

Sakura smacked his head from behind. "You're such a drama queen."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "You girls have fun. I, on the other hand, am gonna go relax and watch some TV."

"No. You're filthy. Go shower, pronto."

"But Sakuraaaaa," he whined.

"No buts."

"I'm a grown man, you can't order me around."

"Once you act like a grown man, you will be treated like one. For now, go shower, you need to look presentable."

"Presentable my ass," he muttered, stalking off.

—**MEANWHILE—**

"Hinata, can you come here a minute," Tenten sweetly called from her room.

Said girl walked in the room to see Ino and Karin present as well. "Yes Tenten?"

The door shut from behind to reveal Sakura with a devious smile on her face.

"I-Is everything okay…" Hinata whispered, a little frightened.

"Everything is perfect. We're going to make you irresistible, that's all."

"W-what?" Hinata gaped.

"Don't worry Hinata. Tonight, Naruto _literally _won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"You don't need to be concerned. Its not going to turn out like last time, I'm positive."

"Plus from what I've been observing, Naruto's been getting pretty touchy-touchy with you," Karin winked, making Hinata blush profusely.

"And he's definitely been eyeing you a lot more too as of late," Ino voiced enthusiastically.

Sakura laughed. "Looks like your crush is finally developing a bit of a brain."

Hinata bit her lip and sat down to avoid fainting.

"Now," Sakura clasped her hands, "We took some thought to picking out your dress."

Hinata tilted her head, "When did you guys go shopping?"

"This morning, bright and early," Ino leaned back on her hands, smiling at the confused girl.

"Oh, you didn't have to trouble yourse—"

"It was no trouble at all, you know how much we love to shop. Anyways, since the party requires something not too formal but not too casual either, we chose something out that was elegant and classy and won't make Naruto go berserk," Sakura grinned from the memory.

"And we found this," Tenten concluded, producing a pearl-white strapless dress with ruched shaping. It had flame-like of bead-embellished appliqués accenting it along the sides from the neckline to the hem. All in all, it was a stunning piece of fabric.

"Well… at the least, he won't go berserk till we reach the party," Sakura added.

"W-What do you mean by 'till we reach the party,'" Hinata asked. The dress was probably just as bad as the last one, though without a doubt, it was absolutely beautiful.

Tenten set the dress down and pulled out a semi-transparent silver shawl. "You're going to wear this over it… and then take it off when we get there."

"That way he won't be able to say anything!"

"I bet he's going to be too busy staring to say anything," Karin mused.

Hinata bit down on her lip nervously, "I'm not sure…"

"Hinata, listen to me. If that blonde idiot doesn't realize by the end of the night that he's totally in love with you, then we're going to intervene." Hinata's eyes went wide from the proposal.

"No! Don't do that!"

Sakura put her hands her hips and raised a brow at the girl who drew her gaze to the ground and began to twiddle her fingers.

"O-okay, um, if he doesn't, then I'll t-t ell him how I feel… by myself."

Sakura smiled. "Lets hope for your sake that he does figure it out."

She opened up a make-up box and all her hair products, straightening rod, curler, and blow dryer. "Alright, go take a shower and once you come out we'll start."

Hinata nodded and quietly made her way back to her room.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom, ready to be Barbie for the next hour. Tonight was the night for sure, if it came down to having to tell Naruto herself, she wouldn't hesitate to do so. She let out a deep breath, blinking a few times.

"Alright, lets do this," she announced as she walked into Tenten's room to identify the four girls completely ready, makeup and hair done. Ino sported a strapless mini bordered by a sweetheart neckline and a lovely tulip hemline. In between, the dress was covered with lavish embossing that complimented her eyes. Karin wore a rich purple-colored cocktail dress also with a sweetheart neckline that had a splash of rhinestones and jewels outlining the top edge. Tenten had on a very simple black mini with a sleeveless bodice that connected to the arched neckline sprinkled with sequins that added the extravagant touch. And standing beside her, Sakura fancied a deep red cocktail dress with a strapless bodice, rhinestones aligned down the right, and a playful ruffle to one side. Without a doubt, they would outshine everyone at the party.

Hinata, while dazzled by the dresses, was a little in startled. "H-how did you guys get ready so fast?"

Sakura shrugged, "We have impatient husbands."

The three others smirked in understanding.

"But then why were you so worried about two hours—"

"_Because_," Ino grasped Hinata's hand and settled her into the cushioned chair, "We have to do your hair."

"And make-up!"

"And nails."

"Don't forget the facial!"

"I-I'm getting a facial?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Of course, you're going to be glowing once we're done with you."

Hinata smiled in amusement, "Is this all really necessary?"

"Absolutely."

—**IN OTHER PARTS OF THE HOUSE—**

"Temeeee!"

"What dobe?" Sasuke turned around just in time to see Naruto dump five different shirts on his bed.

"I don't know what to wear!"

Sasuke glanced at the various pieces of clothing, gave it about a second of contemplation, and then shrugged. "Just close your eyes and pick one."

"Well what are you wearing?" Naruto inquired casually.

"That," he pointed to the burgundy button up shirt hanging outside his closet door. Then he quirked a brow at Naruto, "Are you planning on copying me?"

"_No…_"

"Dobe?"

"Fine yes! But you're not helping!"

"Why does it matter so much anyways? Just pick a shirt and be done with it."

"I know, but I need to look good."

"You'll look fine in whatever you wear."

"I _know_, but good isn't perfect."

"And again I ask, _why_?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because because!"

"If you want my help, you're going to have to supply me with a valid reason."

"Whatever, I'll just go ask Sue!"

"Try someone else, I'm busy," Suigetsu answered, heading downstairs.

"What? What are you busy with?" Naruto asked, trailing behind him.

"TV," Suigetsu replied, leaving a pissed-off blonde.

He went over to Sai's room. "Sai?"

"No."

"Seriously?! You're all useless." He stomped off toward his last resort, clothes in hand.

"Neji. You're going to help me whether you like it or not."

"A simple 'please' would have sufficed, Naruto," Neji answered, closing the last button on his shirt.

Naruto stared at him, and Neji stared right back. "Fine, _please_?"

Neji smirked, "Sure, what's the crisis?"

"Its not a crisis, jeez, I just need your opinion on what shirt to wear," Naruto sighed.

Neji glanced at the five different garments in Naruto's hand and then pointed at the light gray/silver one. "That one appears it would suit you best."

Naruto thanked him and then yelled back, "See Sasuke, you need to be more like Neji!"

"You should know I don't do anything for free," Sasuke replied, sauntering into Neji's room with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot what a big ass you are," Naruto smirked.

"Ignoring that."

"Anyways, Naruto, I _am_ curious as to why you need our help. I don't recall you ever having _so_ much trouble getting dressed for a simple gathering," Neji folded his hands under his chin, patiently awaiting his answer.

"Like I said… I just want to look good tonight," Naruto said, very faintly blushing.

"Is that the only reason?" Neji questioned.

"Of course it is! What is wrong with you guys?!" Naruto huffed, stalking passed Sai who was silently leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

Neji's lips curved up on one side, "He'll realize soon enough."

—**PAGE BREAK— **

"Done!"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. One would think that being treated like this would be soothing but after a while, it was nothing but exhausting. The four girls on the other hand, were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Hinata Hyuuga, are you ready to witness the product of your extreme-makeover, Namikaze style?"

Hinata giggled, nodding in response. They helped her off her chair, and swiveled her around to face the mirror only to be rendered speechless by the person standing before her. She grazed her hands over the two curls falling by each ear; the rest of her hair was tied up in a beautiful bun with some strands falling loose to give a cute look. Silver earrings hung upon her ears, twinkling when the light hit them and a delicate necklace was draped around her pale neck, the pendant suspended right above her chest.

"You guys…."

"Did an amazing job?" Ino finished for her.

Hinata smiled, "More than amazing. You girls are the best."

They returned her with sincere smiles of their own. "Now before you get to thinking that this is over, there's still one more thing to check-off."

"I spoke too soon," Hinata laughed. "So what's left? I think you guys covered just about everything, and more."

"We're going to give you a few tips…" Sakura expressed in a mischievous manner.

"Tips…?"

"On how to charm—"

"Seduce."

Sakura glared at Karin, who shrugged and mouthed "What?"

"Like I was saying, on how to _charm _Naruto," Sakura emphasized.

Hinata blushed again, "I-I don't think I can—"

"Hinata. It's now or never. You're going to give it your all and get together with that doofus, no offense to Naruto."

"I'm not very good at charming," she whispered shyly.

"That's why we're here, to help you." Tenten ensured her.

"Okay, so the first thing that you have to do is…"

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Naruto?"

The blonde boy glanced up only to do a double take at the figure standing at the doorway. He abruptly stood up and blinked several times. "H-Hinata?"

She walked toward him, gently but visibly swaying her hips and to her satisfaction, his eyes followed. The forced back a blush and flashed him a beautiful smile. She subtly slid her hand into his and looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Naruto?" she voiced sweetly.

When he didn't respond, she tenderly placed her hand on his cheek, "Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, so dazed for a moment that he hadn't even noticed his sisters strolling into the lounge and surveying the scene with amused faces beside their equally entertained spouses. "Y-yes Hinata?"

"Are you ready to go?" she asked again.

"Y-yeah. I'm, um, ready," he replied.

"Come, lets go then," she swiftly released the hand buried within his and wandered towards the front entrance, adding a bit more sway into her hips. Her face gave a calm demeanor, but her heart was pounding like a drum and she inhaled and exhaled several times while he could only see her back. Naruto stood their dumbfounded but quickly regained his senses and followed her out.

"I feel like I'm witnessing a Freaky Friday movie," Ino stated.

Sai smirked, "They definitely switched roles."

"I never thought I'd live to say the day where Hinata was the one making Naruto stutter," Neji chuckled.

"Somebody mark the date," Sasuke joked.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Sasuke's, "Alright, lets go. We need to make sure everything goes as planned." The others nodded in consent and shut off the lights before locking the house.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

The five cars lined up in front of the massive bronze gate leading to the Sabaku manor. They stopped and handed their invitation to the guard standing at the front one at a time before driving up the path towards the brightly lit mansion.

"Wow, this boy sure knows how to throw a party," Sakura praised the redhead as she roamed her eyes at the assorted lighting and decorations that adorned the road from the gates to the front of the house.

Sasuke concurred. "Even I'm a little surprised at all this. I can tell you this, if this is Sabaku we're speaking of, then he definitely has a hidden purpose behind such a large event."

They drove up to the roundabout centered by a spouting fountain and parked their car. Sasuke handed the key to the valet parking persons who opened their car door, as did the others behind their car.

Naruto walked up to the others in a much more awakened state than before. Hinata trailed beside him quietly.

"Fancy much?" Naruto laughed.

"I don't do things half-heartedly," Gaara spoke out from behind, causing Naruto to jump.

'I swear, you're like a ghost." Naruto grinned, lightly punching Gaara's arm.

"Well this ghost hopes you brought a date, otherwise he'll be haunting you back to your house," Gaara said seriously."

Naruto sweat dropped. "You would really kick me out if I didn't bring a date?"

"Yes."

"Great friend you are," Naruto said sarcastically. "But fortunately for me, I do have a date. A very beautiful one, I might add."

Hinata flushed at the compliment and from all eyes being directed her way after this acknowledgment. Gaara too altered his sights to the petite girl quietly standing behind Naruto. He gracefully captured her hand and bowed down to place a soft kiss on the back of it. "He's right, you look beyond beautiful." Naruto seethed on the inside as he saw Hinata turn beet red.

"Lets head over to the party now," he intercepted, circling his arm around Hinata. "Shall we Mr. Host?"

Gaara straightened himself and graced him with a perceptive smile, "We shall."

The ten invitees trailed behind the man into the arch beside the house that led to the backyard where they were exposed to numerous people mingling around the vast pool while some were seated on the neatly arranged tables lined up symmetrically on the concrete expanse. At the base of the pool, a stage illuminated by strobe lighting was set up with a band playing music.

"Gaara Sabaku. I applaud you. I can honestly say, this is one of the best setups I've seen," Suigetsu commended the man.

Gaara gave a brief smile in thanks. "Go ahead, enjoy," he ushered the group.

Ino bit her lip, beaming. "C'mon Sai! Let's go dance!" She seized his hand and rushed over to where a number of people were dancing to the music.

"Care to dance too, love?" Sasuke asked courteously.

Sakura raised her hand to her chest, "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

He chuckled, escorting her to the dance floor.

"Hinata—" he turned around to ask her the same, but she wasn't there.

"What? Where'd she go?" Naruto asked, spinning around to see where she was.

Neji put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him and then pointed toward the dance floor. "Looks like you're a little too late." Naruto caught sight of a young but attractive-looking man leading Hinata toward the partying people, as they merged into the throng and began to dance. He saw Hinata being a little hesitant at first but soon growing accustomed to the beat.

Naruto began to stomp away and take back his date but was obstructed by his redheaded best friend. "Let her have her fun."

"Dude! That guy stole my date! Why are you stopping me?"

"Look," Gaara slid to the side, "She's enjoying herself, are you planning on ruining that?"

"I know, but—"

"And though she might be your date, that doesn't make you two exclusive. So there's nothing wrong with her dancing with someone else."

Naruto curled his hand into a fist. "Doesn't that guy have a date himself?" he hissed.

Gaara smirked, "Probably."

"Whatever man, I'm gonna go get a drink," Naruto waved them off, making his way to the beverages.

Neji leaned over to Gaara. "Are you certain this will work?"

Gaara lifted a brow at the pale man. "Are you questioning my abilities Hyuuga?"

"I'm just saying, if this isn't done right then the plan might just backfire."

"Save your doubts for another time. I'm not one to disappoint." Neji pursed his lips as Gaara walked off.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Naruto chugged down his fifth glass of water, glaring fixedly at the man dancing with his date.

"I'm surprised your bladder hasn't exploded yet," Gaara stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

Naruto shifted his glare toward Gaara. "Shut up."

"Is something wrong?" Gaara inquired, though he very well knew of Naruto's troubles.

"Yes something is wrong!"

"Do enlighten me."

Naruto slammed his glass down on the table. "There have been four guys who have danced with Hinata, one right after the other."

"Well she's stunning, what else do you expect. Why don't you go find someone else to dance with in the meanwhile?" Gaara asked, seating himself beside the fuming blonde.

"No!"

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"Because…?"

"Because I need to make sure none of those stupid men try anything on Hinata, okay?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"And have any done accordingly?"

"Yes!"

Gaara held back a smirk. Of course he already knew, he was the one after all who had employed the four men. "And what exactly did they do that was so… perverse?"

"The third dude friggin' got way too touchy!"

"Well it's a dance Naruto, its inevitable for one not to touch the other in the process."

"Is touching someone's ass part of dancing too?" Naruto whispered sharply.

Gaara kept a passive face. "If you were so opposed to the whole ordeal, why didn't you do something about it?"

"I don't know…" Naruto sighed, resting his chin on his arms.

"You're very protective over her."

Naruto stared up at Gaara from beneath his eyebrows. "Of course I am. We've been friends for the longest time."

"You also get angry whenever some other guy is with her," Gaara confirmed.

Naruto scoffed. "They're all perverts."

"Not everyone is a pervert. Is it so hard to understand that some men might actually like Hinata for reasons other than feeling her up?"

"_Sure _they do," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"You also don't want to dance with anyone else though there are plenty of people who I'm sure wouldn't hesitate to dance with you if you simply asked."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Get to your point."

Gaara suddenly turned very serious. "These are all symptoms of jealously. And you, Naruto, are very obviously jealous—"

"I'm not j—" Gaara lifted a finger to quiet him.

"I'm not done. Feeling protective over someone is one thing. But boiling inside every single time some guy gets close to Hinata isn't part of friendship. And I know you're smart enough to realize the line between friendship and something more," he said, standing up. "As your friend, I strongly suggest you figure it out before its too late." With that last statement, he left Naruto speechless and baffled. All sorts of thoughts rushed through his mind and it wasn't until after a few minutes that he spotted Hinata standing alone. He stopped thinking for a second and flew out of his seat before someone else could get the chance to dance with her.

Gaara watched from the sidelines curiously as four men made their way over to him.

"Our compensation?"

Gaara's eyes flickered to meet his cousin's as he drew a bundle of cash from his pocket. "Job well done, Sasori."

Sasori smirked, "It was easy enough."

"Plus, the chick was _hot_," Deidera whistled from behind. "I would totally bang her."

Gaara shook his head, maybe Naruto was right in some aspects. "Give Itachi my thanks for sending you four."

Deidera snatched the money out of Sasori's hand. "Will do man, will do."

Sasori sighed in irritation and followed Deidera and his two other cohorts out of the vicinity.

The music suddenly ceased and Gaara turned around just in time to see his sister take over the mic and Naruto walking back to the table with Hinata, his shoulders slightly slumped, probably missed another chance to dance with Hinata.

Gaara shifted his gaze back to the stage. "What in the world is she doing?"

"Can everyone please take their seats!" Temari announced. "I just have a little something I want to say."

The murmuring flock made there way to the tables, while some just found a seat somewhere around the pool.

Temari searched the crowd until her sights landed on one man lying on a bench in the far corner.

"Shikamaru," she acknowledged, triggering his gaze from the dark night clouds to the stage. "It's been ten years since I've known you and five since we started dating."

The pointy-haired man sat up, resting his elbow on his thigh and his hand on his forehead. His mind focused on his girlfriend's spontaneous behavior, his face showing anything but surprise.

"On our first date, I had to pull you off the bed, throw clothes at your lazy ass, and drag you out of the house because you thought it too strenuous to come pick me up." Laughs and giggles sprouted from the audience, mostly from those who were close to Shikamaru and were familiar with his typical routine.

It wasn't until the third date," she continued, "that you showed up at my door, the sixth date that you brought me flowers, and the tenth date where you drove me somewhere other than to your house for a date." The crowd erupted with laughter, highly entertained by the Nara's ways.

She waited till everyone toned down before resuming. "Most women probably would have left before the first date even started, no offense," she smirked. "But you know what? I'm glad you're like this, because then I'm the only one who gets to see the other side of you. Especially in bed." She winked as a round of hoots and whistles echoed through the atmosphere.

"However, you of all people should know that my patience only goes so far," she fixed her eyes on his. "And I've been very, _very_, patient. Shikamaru Nara, I love you more than your genius brain could even begin to imagine. Which is why I'm asking today," she paused for a split-second, "Would you please do me the honor of asking me to be your wife?" The mass hushed at the last bit, turning their heads to find Nara. One guy spotted him all too soon and yelled out his name.

"C'MON NARA! Now's not the time to be watching clouds!" Naruto laughed at Suigetsu's words of encouragement, humorous, but nonetheless effective as Shikamaru pushed himself off the bench and began to saunter towards the stage. He heaved a sigh and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered as he got close to Temari.

She placed her hands on her hips, putting her weight on one leg. "Well…?"

He stared at her for the longest moment as an amused expression crept onto his face. He took her hand into his, "If you had waited just another thirty minutes," he pulled his other hand out of his pocket and bent down on one knee, "None of this would have been necessary." Opening his hand to reveal a small velvet box, he asked: "So will you, Temari, please marry m—"

"YES!" she cut him off with a kiss and the crowd roared, whooping and hollering for the couple.

He smiled; kissing her back, but then steadied her as he flipped open the box and slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger, bringing on another round of applause. He turned to give Gaara a firm nod who pulled out his phone to make a quick call, a second after which fireworks erupted in the background.

Shikamaru turned to his now fiancé, "How's that for a lazy genius?"

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" she grinned.

"With Gaara's help, of course."

"What? He knew about this too?"

"Actually, he's the one who suggested the fireworks."

Temari sought out Gaara and found him watching from a distance. She gave him a smile and mouthed a "Thank you." He returned her with a genuine smile and raised his glass for the new couple.

— **- —**

Naruto quietly sat in deep thought, his family chatting away about the recent event around him. His gaze though was directed towards Hinata, who was admiring the fireworks. With every crackle, her shoulders would ever so slightly shoot up as the brilliant colors danced off her face.

Gaara's words had invaded the inner workings of Naruto's mind, and he was currently lost in memories of the past few days. What had gone unnoticed before was now surfacing and becoming prominent.

_Naruto looked to the side, "Kiba sure has been hanging around her a lot."_

_"That's a lot more than what you've been doing." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke's who raised one brow in return._

_"What is __that __supposed to mean?" he inquired, crossing his arms._

_"Nothing. I just assumed you were closer to her and from what I've observed lately, you haven't given her any of your time—"_

_"Well wait n—" Sasuke lifted one finger to hush him._

_"__Especially __since she stopped by your house before she even went to her own father's."_

She had stopped by his house first. He was sure the reason wasn't anything to do with her father though that is what he had thought at the time. But then again, she could have just stopped by to greet him since he was on the way. But also, speaking of Kiba…

_"Kiba?" Naruto recoiled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to pick up my date," Kiba grinned wolfishly as Hinata squeezed past Naruto and greeted Kiba._

_"Hey babe." Hinata nearly fainted from the nickname._

_Kiba put one hand on her upper back, gently pushing her forward._

_"Don't freak," he whispered in her ear as his hand slowly slid down to right above her ass. Hinata stiffened, blushing profusely, but didn't push off his hand. _

That memory made his blood boil then and the reaction was no different now as he noticed how hard he was clenching his fist. But that's only because Kiba was being a pervert to her, right? But that doesn't explain why he was so mad earlier, when those guys stole her away for a dance. Three of four were very proper, so why did it bother him so much? And then there was yesterday…

"_So am I allowed to put my arms down yet?"_

"_Nope! Just hold on just one more second, the best part is yet to come." _

"_And what part is tha—" She jerked back from the sudden movement, leaning right into Naruto's chest who rushed his hands to her shoulders to steady her. _

"_Careful now," he whispered; a scarlet coat brushed over her pale cheeks. His chest was pressed up against her back and he slid his arms around her abdomen, warmth passing through their bodies. Naruto couldn't help but ponder over the sweet sensation stirring within him. _

There was also that, what _was _that all about? And then something just snapped within him. His mind flew back to when Hinata first came to his house, how she fainted when he hugged her, how she turned beet red every time he came close by, how everyone left the club early the same time he met Hotaru because Hinata wasn't "feeling well." And even _further _back when they were young. How she came over so often, how she listened to all his rants, how helpful she was when he was going through a crisis.

"_Feeling protective over someone is one thing. But boiling inside every single time some guy gets close to Hinata isn't part of friendship. And I know you're smart enough to realize the line between friendship and something more," he said, standing up. "As your friend, I strongly suggest you figure it out before its too late." _

And then it hit him like a brick.

"Oh my holy shit," he whispered under his breath. "I'm an idiot."

"About time you came to terms with your stupidity," Sasuke mocked.

"No, I'm _really _an idiot," he ignored Sasuke as flew out of his chair and ran to the stage.

Sai raised a brow, "What's gotten into him?"

"No idea." He shrugged, sipping his drink.

Naruto ascended the short steps onto the platform and took the unoccupied mike off the stand, giving it a pat to get everyone's attention. "Hi, hello. Hello everybody. I also have some quick words."

Karin turned to Suigetsu. "What's he doing?" she whispered.

"Beats me."

"First off," Naruto spoke, "I'd like to congratulate Shikamaru and Temari, I wish you guys all the happiness and can't wait for your wedding day."

"But the reason as to why I'm standing here right now, is because I realized something and like someone told me," he glanced at Gaara, "if I don't make it happen soon enough, I might just end up being too late." Gaara smirked, fully understanding the situation.

"There's someone I've known for the longest time. I never doubted their friendship, their devotion, and their kindness. But while I always saw them in this light, I failed to see them in another. And I regret that it took me this much time to see it."

"So now," he said, jumping off the stage, "before anyone can get to this perfect woman…"

Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, and Sai all smirked at the same time, perfectly in tune with what Naruto was talking about. Sai pulled out his camera, and the eight quietly left the table before the blonde made his way there.

Hinata saw Naruto heading in her direction, and she averted her gaze out of shyness, looking to the right only to find the entire table empty.

"Hinata?"

Her head spun to spy Naruto standing before her, the heat already rising to her face. Grabbing onto her hand, he helped her up and then continued. "I know this is long overdue, so I'm just going to skip over the usual procedure and ask the long-awaited question." He took a deep breath, as did she. Her heart was going to burst at this point. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was _actually _happening.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

_Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint._

"Will you please be my girlfriend?"

She bit her lip out of habit and paused to cherish the moment. Naruto took this as a wrong sign, worry lines drawing between his brows. "Um, I guess if you don't want to—"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Wait what?"

"Yes," she said out loud, a smile embracing her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she laughed in joy. His family cheered from the sidelines along with the rest of the crowd who were already keyed up from the previous proposal.

"OH MY GOD FINALLY!" Sakura yelled in glee.

"SAI DID YOU GET IT?! DID YOU GET THE SHOT?" Ino shouted beside her sister, jumping up and down.

Sai chuckled, "I got it, I got it. Don't worry."

"I can already see the wedding bells ringing!"

"Psh, I can already see little Naru-copies running around the house!" Karin smiled.

Neji and Sasuke shook their heads. "Women, calm yourselves."

"Let's just get through tonight first." They turned back towards the handsome new pair.

Naruto gently rested his finger under Hinata's chin. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Hinata blushed a bright pink, but this time she kept her eyes locked with his. "Yes, a million times yes."

* * *

**Did I hear someone say "Finally!" Cuz yes, finally. Now the real fun begins. ;]**

**Pretty please, leave a review! **


End file.
